Why do you lie on me? (PFF mit Loribaaer)
by Dogan Henderslut
Summary: Geschwister:Lori und Jake fliegen nach L.A, da die beiden einen Urlaub machen. Lori und Jake wohnen im Palm Woods und da lernen die beiden BTR kennen. Lori ist ein großer Fan von die Jungs, Jake nicht so, da er ein Junge ist. Die Jungs unternehmen oft was mit Jake und Lori, doch Lori ahnte nichts, dass Logan und Jake sich näher kennen lernen würden. Später erwischte sie die beiden
1. Chapter 1

Lori's Sicht

Ich sag nur eins: Endliiich Feeriiieeen!  
Jake war auch in Party-Laune, da er die Schule hasst.  
Mein Bruder ist älter als ich.  
Ich bin sozusagen 16 Jahre alt und er 18.  
Wir gingen nach Hause, da sahen wir unser Dad auf der Couch sitzen.

Als ich hoch wollte...

,,Lori, Jake...kommt mal kurz hier her!'', rief unser Vater

...oh man, was will er uns sagen?

Jake schien auch genervt zu sein wie ich, doch wir gingen freiwillig zu ihm und saßen neben ihm.

,,Also...ihr habt ja Ferien, das heißt ihr könnt nach Los Angeles fliegen und dort 6 Wochen bleiben.'', meinte Dad.

...Meint er das ernst? Oh mein Gott! Wie geiil...

Ich stand sofort auf und umarmte ihn fest.  
Jake gab ihm einen High-Five und rannte mit mir schnell nach oben.  
Wir packten schnell unsere Koffer.  
Als wir fertig waren, gingen wir runter.  
Unser Dad brachte uns am Flughafen und verabschiedete sich von uns.

,,So meine Kinder, Jake...du passt schön auf Lori auf, sonst passiert mit dir was!'', ermahnte er Jake.  
Ich verdrehte die Augen sofort, Jake nickte nur heftig und ging mit mir ins Flugzeug.  
Mein Dad hat immer Angst um mich, als wäre mit mir was passiert.  
Man, mir passiert nichts und das wird es auch nie.

Paar Stunden später waren wir da.  
Jake rief ein Taxi ,wir stiegen ein und fuhren zum Palm Woods.  
Ich liebe Los Angeles jetzt schon.  
Mal gucken was ich so alles erlebe.  
Mein Bruder Jake ist wirklich cool, aber er kann auch manchmal doof sein.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake's Sicht

Vor ungefähr einer Halben Stunde kamen wir in Los Angeles an.  
Ich freute mich schon riesig, denn ich wollte schon immer mal dort Urlaub machen.  
Am Flughafen rief ich einen Taxi an, der Lori und mich zum Palm Woods bringen sollte.  
So wie ich meine Schwester ansah, merkte ich, dass sie sich auch sehr freute.  
Ich mag meine Schwester, aber manchmal geht sie auch einen auf die Nerven, trotzdem mag ich sie, so wie sie ist.

Nach ca. 20-30 Minuten waren wir im Palm Woods angekommen und ich muss sagen, dass das Gebäude perfekt aussieht.  
Lori und ich gingen rein und befanden uns in einer riesigen Lobby.  
Dort wurden wir von einem etwas dickerem Kerl angesprochen, der sich als und sich auch als Manager des Palm Woods vorstellte.  
Gerade als er mit den Schlüssel zu unserem Apartment geben wollte, griff Lori sofort nach den Schlüsse und rannte mich um.  
Ich rappelte mich wieder auf, nur um dann wieder umgerannt zu werden.

,, Sorry, ich habe dich echt nicht gesehen, bitte verzeih mir.", sagte ein blondhaariger und half mir wieder auf.

,,Ach ist schon okay, sowas kann doch schon mal passieren. Mach dir keinen Sorgen, nichts ist passiert.", antwortete ich ihm.

,,Ich habe dich noch nie hier gesehen. Mein Name ist Kendall und deiner?", fragte Kendall mich.

,,Ich bin Jake, nett dich kennen zulernen, Kendall. Meine Schwester und ich machen hier Urlaubt, da wir Schulferien haben, deswegen hast du mich hier noch nie gesehen.", sagte ich zu jhm.

,, Warum kommst du nicht mit deiner Schwester zu unserem Apartment 2J? Dann könnt ihr auch meine anderen Freunde, meine Schwester und meine Mom kennen lernen.", meinte er.

,,Das hört sich toll an. Vielleicht später, ich muss jetzt nämlich meine Schwester einholen, sie ist nämlich mit dem Schlüssel zu unserem Apartment weg gerannt. Bis Später, Kendall.", sagte ich zu ihm und ging weg, um meine Schwester einzuholen.


	3. Chapter 3

Lori's Sicht

Als uns die Schlüssel geben wollte, schnappte ich mir die und rannte weg.  
Jake stieß mit jemanden zusammen, aber ich wusste nicht mit wem.  
Ich rannte irgendwohin, dabei wusste ich nicht mal wohin ich hin rannte.

Ich bemerkte, dass Jake mir hinterher rannte, ich schrie und rannte nach links, dann nach rechts.  
Doch Jake überholte mich, dann fing er mich und hob mich hoch.  
Er versuchte mir, die Schlüssel abzunehmen, aber das ging nicht so einfach, da ich sehr schlau war.

,,Gib mir die Schlüssel, Lori.'', sagte Jake lächelnd.

Ich veruschte mir das Lachen zu verkneifen, trotzdem lachte ich ihn aus.  
Er sah mich nur wütend an und kitzelte mich.  
Ich fiel auf dem Boden und lachte nur noch mehr.  
Langsam gab ich auf, dann nahm Jake den Schlüssel und ging in unserem Apartment.

Oh man, scheiße.  
Aber keine Sorge, Jake, denn ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir.  
Ich stand wieder auf, dann ging ich zu unserem Apartment.  
Ich staunte...Boa hier sieht es aber geil aus.

,,Was wollen wir heute machen?'', fragte ich Jake.

,,Naja,ich habe heute Kendall getroffen und er hat uns eingeladen.'', sagte er.

,,Was? Kendall? Von Big Time Rush?'', fragte ich geschockt und riss die Augen auf.

Jake sah mich verwirrt an und hob die Augenbrauen hoch.

,,Wer ist Big Time Rush?'', fragte er.

,,Was? Nicht dein Ernst...meine Lieblings-Band...die spielen im Fernsehn, ich höre ihre Lieder am liebsten und du fragst noch wer die sind?'', fragte ich ungläubig.

,,Hey, entspann dich. Ich bin ein Junge okay? Wir gehen zu denen, dann musst du dich nicht aufzuregen.'', sagte er und ging mit mir runter zu dem Apartment 2J.

Es dauerte nicht lange und schon waren wir da.  
Man ich bin so aufgeregt, schließlich habe ich mir immer gewünscht die Band zu treffen.  
Jake klopfte an der Tür und schon wurde die Tür von Kendall geöffnet, dann ließ er uns rein.  
Mein Herz schlug schneller als vorher.


	4. Chapter 4

Jake's Sicht

Ich kann es echt nicht verstehen, warum meine Schwester mich anschnauzte, dass ich Big Time Rush nicht kannte.  
Sie kannte schließlich auch nicht die Band, die ich immer hörte und beschwert hatte ich mich auch noch nie.  
Manchmal kann sie einen echt Nerven, hätte ich doch nur nicht mein Mund aufgemacht.

Lori und ich gingen hinunter zu dem Apartment 2J.  
Als wir da waren, klopfte ich 3 mal gegen die Tür.  
Wie warteten paar Sekunden, dann würde die Tür geöffnet und Kendall stand dort.

,,Hey, Jake!  
Ich wusste, dass du kommen würdest.  
Und das muss deine Schwester sein.  
Hallo,ich bin Kendall und wie heißt du?". fragte er meine Schwester.

,,Ähm...äh...Lori.", antwortete sie nervös.

,,Kommt doch rein.  
Meine Freunde wollen euch kennen lernen.", meinter er und zog uns praktisch ins Apartment.

Wow, dieses Apartment sah so mega cool aus.  
Ich bemerkte, dass auf der Couch 3 andere Teenager saßen.  
Sie standen einer nachdem anderem auf.

,,Jake und Lori, das sind Logan, James und Carlos.  
Logan, James und Carlos, das sind Jake und Lori.  
Ich habe Jake heute morgen aus versehen umgerannt.", stellte Kendall uns vor.

,, Nett euch kennen zulernen.", sagte ich zu den Jungs und gab jeden meine Hand.  
Lori machte es mir nach.

,,Gleichfalls!", riefen die Jungs.

,,Wollt ihr mit uns was unternehmen?", fragte Kendall uns.

,,Na aber klar doch und was machen wir?", fragte ich zurück.

,,Wie wäre es mit Kino?", fragte Kendall.

,,Klingt toll.", antwortete ich ihm.

Dann schaute ich zu Lori und sah, dass sie sehr nervös war.


	5. Chapter 5

Lori's Sicht

Boah, ich kann es echt nicht glauben, dass ich Big Time Rush sah.  
Die wollten mit uns ins Kino gehen, Jake blieb locker und stimmte zu.  
Ich war so nervös, dass merkte man schon.

Also gingen wir ins Kino.  
Wir brauchten echt lange ums uns ein Film auszusuchen.  
Wir sahen uns Pitch Perfekt an.  
Jake wollte was anderes gucken, aber Kendall meinte, ich seie noch da.  
Manchmal vergaß Jake mich und denkt ich wäre gar nicht da.

Ich saß zwischen Kendall und Carlos, Jake saß zwischen Logan und James.  
Wir tranken alle, außer Carlos, Cola.  
Carlos trank Sprite.  
Im diesem Film mussten wir uns das Lachen voll verkneifen, da ein blondes Mädchen sich selber ''Fat Amy'' nannte.  
Ich fand das so lustig, dass ich nicht einmal merkte, wie Carlos sein Arm über mich legte.

Ich fand es nur süß von ihm.  
Logan und Jake flüsterten sich gegenseitig was zu.  
Hmm...Jake verstand sich mit allen super.  
Er ist ja auch mein Bruder und er bleibt es auch.

Nach dem Film gingen wir alle ins McDonalds, da wir riesen Hunger hatten.  
Carlos und ich hatten das gleiche bestellt: Cheeseburger,Nuggets,Mayo,Ketchup und Pommes.  
Ich bestelle mir noch eine Cola und Carlos eine Sprite.

Dann saßen wir am Tisch und redeten über alles.  
Ich merkte nicht einmal, dass Carlos mich anstarrte.

,,Habt ihr morgen schon was vor?'', fragte James uns.

,,Nein, haben wir nicht...wir können ja ins Freizeitpark gehen.'', sagte Jake grinsend.

Oh nein, er hat doch jetzt nichts geplant oder?  
Man, will er etwa, dass ich Höhenangst bekomme?  
Ich sah ihn nur böse an.

,,Niemals! Ich komme nicht mit!'', rief ich ein bisschen bockig.

,,Och komm schon Lori, es wird bestimmt lustig.'', meinte Kendall nur.

,,Argh, fein...das ist aber das letze Mal, dass ich mitfahre...du bist böse Jake.'', sagte ich sauer.

,,Och komm, sei doch nicht so beleidigt, Schwesterchen.'', meinte Jake grinsend und umarmte mich fest.

Ich erwiderte die Umarmung.  
Wir aßen alles auf und gingen dann wieder ins Palm Woods.  
Wir verabschiedeten uns von den Jungs, dann gingen Jake und ich ins Bett und wir schliefen ein.


	6. Chapter 6

Jake's Sicht

Lori und ich waren mit den Jungs im Kino und haben uns einen Film angesehen.  
Danach sind wir dann zu McDonalds gegangen, da wir riesen Hunger hatten.  
Wir machten schon Pläne für den nächsten Tag.  
Nach einer Stunde sind wir dann wieder zurück zum Palm Woods.  
Wir verabschiedeten uns von den Jungs und gingen dann schlafen.  
Lori und ich hatten getrennten Zimmer, was auch gut zu war.

Man, so gut habe ich noch nie geschlafen.  
Ich gähnte und ich hörte wie mein Handy klingelte.  
Ich schaute auf dem Display, um sehen wer es war.  
Es war Logan.

,,Hey Logan, gutes Timing, bin grade wach geworden.", sagte ich zu ihm.

,,Na, da habe ich ja aber Glück gehabt.  
Ich wollte fragen, um wie viel Uhr wir euch abholen sollen.", meinte Logan.

,,In einer Stunde wäre okay.", antwortete ich ihm.

,,Okay, dann sehen wir uns in einer Stunde. Bye, Jake.", sagte Logan und lag auf.

Ich ging dann ins Zimmer meiner Schwester, um sie zu wecken.  
Ich rüttelte sie leicht, nichts passierte.  
Ich rüttelte stärker und ein leicht genervtes brummen kam von ihr.

,, Aufstehen, Schwesterherz.  
Die Jungs holen uns in einer Stunde ab.", sagte ich zu ihr und ging ins Bad.

,,Man, Jake! Es heißt " Ladys first!", rief sie.

,,Wer zuerst kommt, mallt zuerst!", rief ich zurück und drehte das warme Wasser an.

Nach einer erspannt Dusche, zog ich meine Kleidung an und ging raus.  
Meine Schwester stand wütend vor mir und ging dann genervt ins Bad.  
Ich konnte mir das Lachen nicht verkneifen.  
Nach 20 Minuten war auch Lori fertig.  
Als ich Klopfgeräusche gehört hatte, ging ich zu Tür und macht die auf.

,,Lori, die Jungs sind da.  
Beeil dich, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!", rief ich.

Zusammen gingen wir dann zum Freizeitpark.  
Als wir angekommen sind, trennten wir uns in Zweier Gruppen: Kendall und James, Carlos und Lori und zuletzt Logan und ich.

Wir gingen dann zu einem Basketball-Stand.  
Logan versuchte sein Glück, 30 Körbe zu treffen.  
Er hat es aber nicht geschafft, so versuchte ich jetzt mein Glück.

JACKPOT!

,,Herzlichen Glückwunsch, such dir ein Geschenk aus." , sagt die Frau.

,,Hm... Ich nehme den Teddybär.", meinte ich zu ihr.

Als ich zu Logan schaute, bemerkte ich, wie niedergeschlagen er war.

,,Hier, für dich. Ein kleiner Trost-Preis.", sagte ich zu ihm und wollte ihm den Bären geben.

,,Ja, mach dich nur über mich lustig!", schnauzte er mich an.

,,Alter, ich wollte dich nur aufmuntern, weil du niedergeschlagen aussahst.  
Weißte was?  
Nimm den Bären und lass mich in ruhe!", schrie ich zurück, gab ihm dem Bär und rannte weg.

Nach 10 Minuten, sah ich eine Bank, wo ich mich auch gleich drauf setzte.  
Man, ich wollte Logan doch nur aufmuntern, warum schnauzte er mich bitteschön so an?  
Nach einer gefühlten Stunde, stand Logan auf einmal vor mir.  
Ich schaute ihn nur genervt an.

,,Hör zu, es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich wirklich nicht anschnauzen.  
Die Wahrheit ist, eigentlich wollte ich dir den Bären schenken, wenn ich gewinnen würde.  
Bitte verzeih mir.", schaute er mich flehend an.

,,Na gut, ich verzeihe dir.", sagt ich grinsend.

,,Danke.  
Hey, wollen wir zum Riesenrad gehen?", fragte er mich

,,Hört sich toll an.", antwortete ich ihm.

Ich stand von der Bank auf und ging mit Logan in Richtung Riesenrad.  
Nach ca. 5-10 Minuten waren wir dort angekommen.  
Und ich muss sagen, das sieht ganz schön hoch aus.  
Ich glaube hier, würde der Spaß bei meiner Schwester aufhören.  
Logan bezahlte die Tickets und wir gingen dann aufs Riesenrad.

Wir waren oben angekommen, doch auf einmal blieb der Riesenrad stehen.  
Na toll, dass kam ja grade recht.  
Zum Glück saß ich hier nicht mit meiner Schwester, sonst würde meine Ohren von ihren Geschrei platzen.

,,Ich muss dir was sagen.", sagte Logan zu mir.

,,Und was?", fragte ich ihm

,,Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll und deswegen werde ich es dir zeigen.", meinte er.

Ich sah ihn verwirrt an, doch bevor ich ihn antworten konnte, küsste er mich.  
Ich war geschockt, doch nach paar Sekunden erwiderte ich den Kuss.  
Wir lösten uns und ich war echt überrascht.

,,Sorry, Jake. Ich will dir sagen, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe.  
Ich würde es verstehen, wenn du nicht dasselbe für mich empfinden würdest und nicht mehr mit mir sprechen willst.", sagte er traurig

,,Ist schon okay, denn ich habe mich auch in dich verliebt.", sagt ich und küsste ihn wieder


	7. Chapter 7

Lori's Sicht

Carlos und ich standen im Freizeitpark und überlegten uns, was wir tun sollten.  
Doch Carlos hatte eine Idee, dann nahm er meine Hand und ging irgendwohin.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis wir da waren.  
Schon hat er sich, ein Fahrgeschäft ausgesucht.

Ich sah mir dieses Ding genauer an und musste schlucken.  
Es sah aus wie eine Bank, wo man drauf sitzen müsse.  
Dieses Bank bewegte sich hoch,hinten,vorne usw.  
Es drehte sich auch heftig.

Ich ging einen Schritt zurück, doch Carlos merkte das.  
Er drehte sich um und grinste mich an.

,,Lorii, komm schon, es wird lustig.'', sagte er grinsend.

,,Niemals, ich habe Schiss.  
Bitte Carlos.'', sagte ich ängstlich.

Doch er schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, dann nahm er meine Hand und ging in diesem Fahrgeschäft rein.  
Carlos bezahlte es und ich wollte nur wegrennen, doch er überholte mich, hob mich hoch und ging rein.

Ich versuchte mich zu wehren, aber er war viel stärker als ich.  
Er suchte sich in der ersten Reihe einen Platz aus, schon hat er welche gefunden.  
Carlos legte mich runter und schon saß ich.  
Ich wollte wieder aufstehen, doch das ging nicht.

Ein Mann kam zu mir und befestigte mich, damit ich nicht runterfallen oder rauskommen könne.  
Mein Herz schlug wie verrückt.  
Carlos nahm mein Hand und versuchte mich beruhigen.

Doch es klappte nicht, denn ich hatte viel zu viel Schiss.  
Ich dachte nur, dass ich hier sterben würde.  
Es ging los, doch ich konnte nicht glauben, was ich sah.

Kendall, James, Logan und mein Bruder Jake standen nur da und lachten.  
Carlos lachte mit und ich fühtle mich, als ob ich nur verarscht wurde.  
Mir wurde schwindlig.

,,Woo Hoo, hier ist es so geil!'', rief Carlos laut.

,,War ja klar, Carlos'', rief Kendall von unten.

Ich schloss die Augen, ich wollte nur noch hier raus.  
Einfach wegrennen.  
Die machten sich ja nur lustig über mich, da ich eine Angsthase war, aber ich möchte eine Angshase bleiben.


	8. Chapter 8

Jake's Sicht

Nach der Riesenrad-Fahrt schaute ich auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass es schon sehr spät war.  
Logan und ich beschlossen unsere Beziehung, erst einmal geheim zuhalten.  
Da es schon fast Mitternacht war, suchten wir die anderen.

Nach einer halben Stunde fanden wir Kendall und James, die gerade aus einer Achterbahn rauskommen.  
Ich schaute mir diese Bahn genauer an und musste sagen, dass die geil aussah, da wollte ich auch irgendwann mal drauf.

Jetzt fehlten nur noch Carlos und Lori.  
Auf einmal hörten wir Schreie, die sich nach Lori anhörten.  
Sofort rannten wir dort hin, dort sahen wir, dass Carlos sie auf ein Fahrgeschäft geschleppt hatte.  
Wir konnten uns das Lachen nicht verkneifen, da Lori immer wieder panisch aufschrie.  
Man, so hoch war das doch gar nicht.  
Manchmal war sie echt eine Angsthase.

,,Woo Hoo, hier ist es so geil!", rief Carlos von oben.

,,War ja klar, Carlos!", rief Kendall zurück.

Nach knappe 10 Minuten war auch die Fahrt vorbei und Lori kam so schnell raus gerannt, als ginge es um ihr Leben.

Wir beschlossen dann, wieder ins Palm Woods zu gehen.  
Nach ungefähr einer Stunde waren wir auch schon dort.

,,Hey wollte ihr bei uns übernachten?", fragte Carlos uns.

,,Ja, das hört sich toll an.  
Oder Schwesterherz?", fragte ich Lori.

,,Na gut!", rief sie.

Wir gingen mit den Jungs zu ihren Apartment.  
Dort wurden wir wieder in zweiter Teams für die Betten aufgeteilt, die Kendall sich ausgedacht hatte.  
James und Kendall schliefen in einem Bett, Lori und Carlos schliefen in einem Bett und Logan und ich schliefen in einem Bett.

Hm, ich fragte mich ob es Zufall war oder ob Kendall was ahnte, dass Logan und ich ein Paar sind.  
Ich ging zu Lori rüber, um sie ein wenig zu ärgern.

,,Lori, da du mit Carlos in einem Bett schläfst, sollten wir über das Thema sprechen.", scherzte ich.

,,Man Jake!  
Diese Thema hatte ich bereits mit Dad gehabt und zwischen Carlos und mir läuft nichts." meinte sie.

,,Wenn du meinst.  
Denk aber daran wenn ihr Sex habt, Schutz zu benutzen.  
Wenn du schwanger wirst, killt mich unser Vater noch."; scherzte ich wieder.

Sie schaute mich böse an, sie nahm sich ein Kissen und warf es auf mich.  
Ich warf das Kissen zurück.  
Die Jungs lachten.

,,Kissenschlacht!", riefen Carlos und Logan

Nach ungefähr drei Stunden Kissenschlacht hatten wir keine Luft mehr in den Lungen und hörten somit auf.  
Das ganze Zimmer waren voll mit Kissen-Federn.  
Wir gingen dann alle ins Bett.

Logan nahm mich in dem Arm und ich kuschelte mich an ihm.  
Er gab mir noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und schon schliefen wir ein.


	9. Chapter 9

Lori's Sicht

Das war jetzt echt nicht sein Ernst oder?  
Dachte er wirklich, ich würde mit ihm schlafen?  
Langsam wurden wir müde, dann ging ich mit Carlos in seinem Zimmer.  
Schon grinste Jake mich an.  
Ich sah ihn nur böse an und ich lag mich neben Carlos aufs Bett.

Ich schlief dann sofort ein.  
Am nächsten Tag wurde ich wach und merkte, dass ich mich nicht bewegen konnte.  
Carlos hatte seine Arme eng um mich geschlungen und schlief seelenruhig.

Ich versuchte ihn zu wecken, aber er schlief immer noch.  
Ich schrie nach den anderen, sofort waren Kendall, James, Logan und Jake in Carlos Zimmer und mussten lachen.

,,Man, hilf mir doch mal!  
Er lässt mich nicht los.'', sagte ich beleidigt.

,,Nö, ihr sieht so süß aus, was habe ich dir gesagt.'', sagte Jake grinsend.

Kendall kam zu mir und weckte Carlos heftig, doch es half wirklich nichts, denn er ist viel stärker als Kendall.  
James kam dazu, das klappte auch nicht.  
Sofort lachte Jake nicht mehr, der kam auch dazu.  
Paar Minuten kam Logan auch.

Carlos lässt mich nicht los, er ist aber echt stark.  
Die Jungs überlegten nur.  
Doch auf einmal öffnete Carlos die Augen, dann waren wir sehr erleichtert.  
Doch er sah uns verwirrt an.

,,Was ist denn los?'', fragte er uns verschlafend.

,,Du lässt Lori schon seit 20 Minuten nicht los.'', sagte Kendall lachend.

Sofort ließ er mich los und ich stand sofort auf.  
Man sah sofort, dass er rot wurde.  
Jake grinste mich an und ging raus, dann rannte ich ihn hinterher.  
Jake rannte aus dem Apartment und rannte runter.

Ich rannte auch runter und wunderte mich.  
Jake war verschwunden.  
Ich ging zum Pool und suchte nach ihm.  
Auf einmal erschrak ich mich, denn jemand hob mich hoch und schmiss mich ins Pool.

Ich tauchte wieder auf und sah Jake wütend an.  
Immer diese Streiche, wie ich es hasse.  
Jake lachte mich wieder aus, dann kamen die Jungs auch noch dazu und lachten mich auch aus.

,,Ja ja ja, macht euch nur lustig über mich.'', sagte ich sauer.

Ich kam aus dem Pool raus.

,,Oh man, ich kann nicht mehr.  
Das sah so lustig aus.'', sagte Logan lachend.

Ich wurde nur noch wütender und ging an ihnen vorbei.  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ging ich in meinen Apartment und schloss mich in meinem Zimmer ab.  
Man, er sollte es endlich mal verstehen, dass ich bei diesem "Spaß" nicht mitmache.


	10. Chapter 10

Jake's Sicht

Lori kam grade wieder aus dem Pool raus.

,,Oh man, ich kann nicht mehr.  
Das sah so lustig aus.", sagte Logan lachend.

Lori wurde nur noch wütender und ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen an uns vorbei.  
Jetzt fühlte ich mich echt mies, dass ich sie ins Pool geschmissen hatte.  
Ich bemerkte, wie Carlos ihr bemitleidet hinterher sah.

,,Hm, ich glaube Carlos hat sich in Lori verliebt.", dachte ich zu mir.

Nach paar Minuten hatten wir uns wieder eingekriegt und hatten aufgehört zulachen.  
Carlos kam zu mir und sah nervös aus.  
Hm, was er wohl wollte.

,,Ähm.  
Äh.  
Können wir bitte kurz reden, Jake?", fragte Carlos mich nervös.

Ich sah zu Logan rüber, der nickte nur.  
Dann sah ich wieder zu Carlos, der immer noch nervös war.

,,Okay.", sagte ich einfach.

Carlos nahm meine Hand und ging mit mir ins Apartment 2J.  
Er zog mich weiter bis zu seinem Zimmer und verschloss die Tür.  
Ich setzte mich auf seinem Bett und er kam dann auch schon zu mir.  
Na, was er wohl jetzt von mir will?

,,Also Jake.  
Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir sagen soll, ohne unsere Freundschaft zu gefährden.", sagte er und klang immer noch nervös.

,,Wolltest du mir sagen, dass du dich in Lori verknallt hast?", fragte ich ihm.

,,Ja, also...  
Warte ein Moment.  
Was, wie, woher wusstest du das?", fragte er mich.

,,Ich wusste es schon, seit du sie heute morgen nicht mehr losgelassen hast.  
Und ich bin in Ordnung damit, aber wehe du verletzt sie, dann wird es dir leid tun.", warnte ich ihm.

,,Uh, danke danke danke.", sagte er und umarmte mich.

,,Schon okay.  
Ach ja, ich habe da noch was für dich.", meinte ich zu ihm.

Ich kramte in meiner Hosentasche herum und fand es,  
wonach ich gesucht hatte.  
Carlos sah mich erst verwirrt an, als ich in meiner Hosentasche gesucht hatte.  
Ich gab Carlos ein Kondom.  
Nur für alle Fälle.

,,Ähm ja, danke.  
Aber ich habe selber welche.", sagte er errötend.

,,Na dann hast du eben eins mehr.  
Und nun hol dir Lori.", sagte ich lachend

Er umarmte mich noch kurz und ging dann raus.  
Ich ging währenddessen wieder zurück zum Pool und sah, das Logan auf mich wartete.  
Er kam auf mich zu.

,,Was wollte Carlos von dir?", fragte er mich eifersüchtig.

,,Sei mal nicht so eifersüchtig, Logan.  
Er wollte nur wissen, ob es in Ordnung sei, dass er meine Schwester datet und ich habe ja gesagt.  
Danach habe ich ihm auch noch ein Kondom gegeben.", sagte ich lachend.

Logan begann dann auch zu lachen.  
Logan und ich gingen dann hoch ins Apartment und setzten uns auf die Couch.  
Wir schauten uns tief in die Augen und dann küssten wir uns wild.  
Wir merkten nicht einmal das die Tür aufging.  
Erst als die Tür heftig zugeschlagen wurde, lösten wir uns schnell von einander und ich sah in den geschockten Gesichter von Carlos und Lori.


	11. Chapter 11

Lori's Sicht

Ich wusste gar nicht mal, wie lange ich in meinem Zimmer abgeschlossen hatte, doch jemanden klopfte an der Tür.

,,HAU AB, ICH WILL MIT NIEMANDEN REDEN!'', brüllte ich laut.

,,Hey, hier ist Carlos...kann ich reinkommen?'', fragte er.

Ich stand auf und öffnete die Tür, er kam rein und er setzte sich aufs Bett.  
Man sah, dass er nervös war.  
Ich saß neben ihm und sah ihn verwirrt an.

,,Carlos, warum bist du so nervös?'', fragte ich ihn.

,,Ich...  
Ähm...  
Ich habe mich in dich verliebt.'', stockte er.

Ich sah ihn geschockt an.  
Aber was ist mit meinem Bruder, Jake?  
Er wird sicher ausflippen.

,,Aber was ist mit meinem Bruder...'', doch ich wurde von ihm unterbrochen.

,,Keine Sorge, ich habe es ihm schon erzählt.  
Er findet es okay.'', sagte er.

Carlos nahm mein Gesicht und sah mir tief in die Augen.  
Man, er hat so wunderschöne Augen, fand ich.  
Langsam kam er näher und küsste mich sanft.  
Ich erwiderte den Kuss.

Langsam lösten wir uns, da wir Luft holen mussten.  
Er meinte wir, könnten hoch und uns einen Film anschauen.  
Ich nickte.  
Carlos nahm meine Hand und wir gingen in seinem Apartment.

Als er die Tür öffnete, konnte ich nicht fassenm was ich sah.  
Logan und Jake küssten sich grade.  
Wie lange waren die beiden zusammen?  
Carlos knallte die Tür heftig zu.  
Die beiden erschraken sich und sahen uns geschockt an.

Carlos war genauso geschockt wie ich.  
Aber ich wurde wütend.  
Sofort stand Jake auf.

,,Lori, ich kann dir das alles erklären.'', meinte er geschockt.

,,SPAR DIR DEINE ERKLÄRUNG!  
ICH HABE ES MIT MEINE EIGENE AUGEN GESEHEN!  
WIE KONNTEST DU NUR?!'', brüllte ich ihn an und ging weg.

Ich ging in unser Apartment und ging noch in meinem Zimmer und knallte die Tür heftig zu und schloss die ab.  
Ich schmiss mich selber aufs Bett und weinte stärker.

Wie konnte er nur?  
Mein eigene Bruder erzählte mir nicht einmal, dass die beiden was hinter meinem Rücken getan hatten.  
Logan ist mein Liebling und was machten die?  
Die küssten sich hinter meinem Rücken.

Nie wieder verziehe ich ihn.  
Das konnte er völlig vergessen.


	12. Chapter 12

Jake's Sicht

Logan und ich gingen dann hoch ins Apartment und setzten uns auf die Couch.  
Wir schauten uns tief in die Augen und dann küssten wir uns wild.  
Wir merkten nicht einmal das die Tür aufging.  
Erst als die Tür heftig zugeschlagen wurde, lösten wir uns schnell von einander und ich sah in den geschockten Gesichter von Carlos und Lori.

Loris Gesichtsausdruck wurde wütender, so stand ich sofort auf, um ihr alles zu erklären.

,,Lori, ich kann dir das alles erklären.", meinte ich geschockt.

,,SPAR DIR DEINE ERKLÄRUNG!  
ICH HABE ES MIT MEINE EIGENE AUGEN GESEHEN!  
WIE KONNTEST DU NUR?!'', brüllte sie mich an und ging weg.

Ich stieß ein traurigen Seufzer raus und setzte mich wieder hin.  
Ich legte mein Kopf in meinen Händen, dann bemerkte wie ich von 2 Personen umarmt wurde.  
Ich bewegte mein Kopf nach oben und sah, dass Logan und Carlos mich umarmen.  
Man, so sauer war sie noch nie zu mir, noch nicht einmal als ich ihr mal Chilli aufs Essen streute.  
Ich musste versuchte mit ihr zu reden, vielleicht konnten wir dieses Problem beheben.

,,Ich versuche mal mit ihr zu reden.", sagte ich zu Carlos und Logan.

Sie nickten nur.  
Ich ging hoch zu unser Apartment.  
Als ich angekommen bin, hörte ich lautes Weinen aus ihrem Zimmer.  
Ich klopfte.

,,Geh weg!  
Ich will mit niemanden reden!", schrie sie.

,,Bitte lass mich das erklären, Lori.", flehte ich sie an.

,,Was gibt es daran noch zu erklären?  
Ich habe es doch mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen, wir ihr euch wild abgeknutscht habt.", sagte sie.

,,Dann bitte ich dich jetzt uns zu akzeptieren, denn ich habe Carlos und dich auch als Paar akzeptiert.", meinte ich.

,,HAU AB!", schrie sie.

,,Na gut.  
Dann spiel weiter auf beleidigte Leberwurst.  
Mir egal!", schrie ich zurück und rannte aus dem Palm Woods.

Ich rannte weiter und weiter und dabei wusste ich eigentlich nicht, wohin ich rannte.  
Irgendwann konnte ich nicht mehr weiter rennen und machte eine Pause.  
Ich bemerkte, dass ich mich in einem Wald befand.

,,Na toll.  
Jetzt habe ich mich auch noch verlaufen.", dachte ich mir.

Ich holte mein Handy raus, aber wie in jeder Horror-Film, gab es hier kein Empfang.  
Ich schaute auf die Uhr.  
Es ist schon fast Mitternacht.  
Ich machte mich auf die Suche nach dem Weg zum Palm Woods.  
Also rannte ich wieder los, um schnell möglichst aus dem Wald zu kommen.  
Ich rannte und rannte und rannte schneller als je zuvor.  
Ich kam auf einer Straße raus, aber ich hörte nicht auf zu rennen.  
Ich hörte nur ein Hupen, bevor alles um mich herum schwarz wurde.


	13. Chapter 13

Lori's Sicht

Schon lange war Jake weg.  
Auf einmal klopfte jemanden heftig an der Tür.  
Ich stand sofort auf und öffnete die Tür und sah in das geschockte Gesicht von Carlos.

,,Hey...was ist los?'', fragte ich ihn.

,,Jake hatte einen Unfall, er wurde angefahren.'', sagte er geschockt.

Ich musste schlucken.  
Sofort nahm Carlos meine Hand und rannte mit raus.  
Logan hatte schon den Krankenwagen angerufen, da er Jake zuerst gefunden hatte.

Carlos nahm sein Audi R8 und stieg mit mir ein.  
Er fuhr los.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, dann waren wir schon im Krankenhaus.  
Ich wollte im Auto bleiben, aber Carlos nahm mich einfach mit und ging hoch.

Als Logan uns sah, sah er mich traurig an.

,,Du hast geschafft.'', sagte Logan zu Carlos.

,,Was willst du?!'', fauchte ich an.

,,Lori, es tut mir leid.  
Wirklich.  
Ich, wir hatten doch nur Angst, dass du wahrscheinlich ausflippst.'', sagte er.

,,Ich werde euch nie verzeihen.  
Ihr habt es hinter meinem Rücken getan.'', sagte ich kalt.

Ein Arzt kam zu uns und meinte wir könnten zu Jake.  
Ich wollte weg, doch Carlos hob mich hoch und ging ins Jakes Zimmer.  
Er sah schlimm aus, denn hatte eine Wunde am Kopf.

Logan ging zu ihm und hielt seine Hand.  
Ich saß auf dem Stuhl und spielte mit meinem Handy.  
Carlos schüttelte den Kopf und nahm meine iPhone weg.

,,Man Carlos!  
Gib mir mein Handy wieder.'', sagte ich sauer.

,,Nö, dein Bruder ist auch noch da.'', sagte er.

,,Logan kümmert sich ja um ihn, da brauche ich mir doch keine Sorgen zu machen.  
Man gib mein Handy wieder, sonst flippe ich aus!'', schrie ich.

,,Lori, das ist dein Bruder, wie kannst du nur?'', sagte Carlos sauer.

,,Mir egal was er tut!  
Er hat mir weh getan.'', murmelte ich.

Ich stand auf und nahm meine Handy und ging raus.  
Ich ging irgendwohin.  
Ich stieß mit jemanden zusammen und wir fielen auf dem Boden.  
Ein Junge stand auf und zog mich hoch.

,,Es tut mir leid.  
Ich habe dich nicht gesehen.'', entschuldigte er.

,,Kein Problem.  
Ich bin Lori.'', sagte ich lächelnd.

,,Ich bin Taylor.  
Hast du Lust mit mir Eis essen zu gehen?'', fragte er mich lieb.

Ich nickte und ging mit ihm Eis essen.  
Wir quatschten über alles.  
Ich musste sagen, er sah gut aus und war sehr nett.  
Ich mochte ihn wirklich.


	14. Chapter 14

Jake's Sicht

Man, mein Kopft dröhnte wie sonstwas.  
Alles um mich herum war schwarz.  
Ich versuchte meine Augen aufzumachen, aber das klappte nicht.  
Dann hörte ich Stimmen, somit konnte ich ausschließen, dass ich nicht Tod war.  
Schließlich spürte ich, wie jemand meine Hand hielt.  
Ich fragte mich, wer es sein könnte.  
Auf einmal hörte ich, wie sich zwei Leute stritten.  
Nach dem Stimmen zuurteilen, waren es Carlos und Lori.

,,Man Carlos!  
Gib mir mein Handy wieder.'', sagte sie sauer.

,,Nö, dein Bruder ist auch noch da.'', sagte er.

,,Logan kümmert sich ja um ihn, da brauche ich mir doch keine Sorgen zu machen.  
Man gib mein Handy wieder, sonst flippe ich aus!'', schrie sie.

,,Lori, das ist dein Bruder, wie kannst du nur?'', sagte Carlos sauer.

,,Mir egal was er tut!  
Er hat mir weh getan.'', murmelte sie.

Dann hörte ich, wie eine Tür zugeschlagen wurde.  
Ich befand mich wohl im Krankenhaus.  
Dann versuchte ich nochmal meine Augen aufzumachen.  
Diesmal klappte es.

Ich sah auf und schon wurde ich von Logan umarmt.  
Er löste die Umarmung und ich sah in sein Gesicht, er hatte Tränen in die Augen.

,,Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder wach bist.", sagte Logan weinend.

,,Was ist passiert?", fragte ich ihm.

,,Du hattest einen Unfall.  
Ein Auto hatte dich angefahren.  
Ich habe dich auf der Strasse gefunden und sofort den Krankenwagen gerufen.", sagte er.

,,Ich glaube, ich lass euch erstmal alleine.  
Ich komme später wieder.  
Ach ja.  
Ich freue mich für euch.  
Ihr seid ein süßes Pärchen", sagte Carlos grinsend.

Ich verdrehte die Augen und wannte mich wieder zu Logan.  
Auf einmal schmerzte wieder mein Kopf und ich bemerkte, dass ich eine Platzwunde auf der Stirn hatte.

Nach nicht mal fünf Minuten kam Carlos wieder ins Zimmer, doch er weinte sehr.  
Der arme, was wohl passiert.  
Ich schaute zu Logan, er hatte auch Mitleid mit ihm.  
So beschloss ich ihn zufragen.

,,Hey Carlos.  
Komm mal her." sagte ich.

Carlos kam auf uns zu.  
Logan und ich umarmten Carlos sehr feste.  
Er weinte wie ein Wasserfall.  
Mein T-Shirt wurde schon fast durchnässt.

,,Was ist passiert?", fragten Logan und ich gleichzeitig.

,,Als ich raus gegangen bin, beschloss ich mich etwas in der Stadt um zusehen.  
Dann habe ich gesehen, wie Lori ein anderen geküsst hatte.", sagte er und weinte nur noch mehr.

Lori betrügte ihn?  
Das kannte ich gar nicht von ihr.  
Sowas hatte sie noch nie gemacht.

,,Oh Carlos.  
Es tut mir leid, sowas kenne ich gar nicht von Lori.  
Sowas hatte sie noch nie gemacht.", sagte ich ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Logan und ich umarmten Carlos noch fester.  
Langsam beruhigte er sich wieder und ich gab ihm einen Taschentuch.  
Man, Lori hatte sich ganz schön verändert.  
Ob das an Logan und mir lag?


	15. Chapter 15

Lori's Sicht

Langsam verliebte ich mich in Taylor, er war so süß.  
Seine Augen liebte ich so sehr.  
Jetzt sahen wir uns tief in die Augen.  
Er kam näher und küsste mich.  
Wow, er konnte aber gut küssen.

Ich erwiderte den Kuss und wir lösten uns dann.  
Taylor lächelte mich an.  
Auf einmal klingelte mein iPhone, sofort ging ich ran.

,,Hallo?'', fragte ich.

,,Lori, kommst du mal hierher?  
Wir müssen reden.'', sagte Jake sauer.

,,Jake?  
Niemals!  
Vergiss es, ich will nicht mit dir reden.  
Lass mich in Ruhe.'', sagte ich wütend und legte auf.

Taylor sah mich verwirrt an, aber auch eifersüchtig.

,,Tay, das war mein Bruder, Jake'', sagte ich lächelnd und küsste ihn nochmal.

,,Ok.  
Treffen wir uns morgen am Strand?'', fragte er mich.

Ich nickte und ging zurück ins Palm Woods.  
Doch ich wurde hochgehoben und jemand schmiss mich ins Pool.  
Ich tauchte wieder auf und sah James und Kendall wütend an.

,,Was soll das?!'', fragte ich sauer.

,,Wie konntest du nur?  
Warum betrügst du Carlos?'', fragte James sauer.

,,Ich habe meine Gründe okay.'', sagte ich sauer und kam raus.

,,Sag mir deinen Grund dafür, warum du einen anderen geküsst hast?'', fragte Kendall mich.

,,Na schön.  
Erstens er regt mich auf, denn er schnappt mir mein Sachen weg  
Das hasse ich so sehr.  
Zweitens er nervt mich immer und bringt mich dazu wütend zu werden.  
Letzte Woche war er auf einer Party und hat mit eine andere rum gemacht und das war als Rache, was ich getan habe.'', erzählte ich die beiden.

Die beiden sahen mich geschockt an und schluckten schwer.  
Ich ging in meinem Apartment und schaute Fern.


	16. Chapter 16

Jake's Sicht.

Ich befand mich immer noch im Krankenhaus.  
Langsam ging mir das Verhalten von Lori echt auf die Nerven.  
Ich meinte, ich konnte sie verstehen, dass sie mich hasste.  
Aber musste die unbedingt Carlos betrügen?  
Das war jetzt genug für mich mit ihren Verhalten, denn damit ist sie echt zuweit gegangen.  
Ich schnappte mir wütend mein Handy und wählte ihre Nummer.  
Nach dem fünften Klingeln nahm sie ab.

,,Hallo?", fragte sie

,,Lori, kommst du mal hierher?  
Wir müssen reden.'', sagte ich sauer.

,,Jake?  
Niemals!  
Vergiss es, ich will nicht mit dir reden.  
Lass mich in Ruhe.'', sagte sie wütend und legte auf.

Ich seufzte wütend.  
Doch dann hatte ich eine Idee.  
Warum rufe ich nicht einfach Kendall an, dass er mit ihr reden soll?  
Schnell wählte ich Kendalls Nummer.  
Er nahm zum Glück sofort ab.

,;,Hey, Jake.  
Was gibts?", fragte er mich.

,,Könntest du für mich mit Lori reden?  
Sie hat Carlos betrogen.  
Ich habe sie vorhin angerufen, aber sie wollte nicht mit mir reden und hat aufgelegt.", sagte ich zu ihm.

,,Sie hat was?!  
Okay, ich werde mit ihr reden.", sagte er und legte auf.

Ich schaute zu Carlos.  
Man, der sah so fertig aus.  
Warum tut Lori ihn sowas an?  
Ich dachte Lori mochte ihn auch.  
Carlos fing wieder an zuweinen.  
Ich stand vom Krankenbett auf und ging zu ihm.  
Logan kam auch dazu.  
Wir umarmten unser traurigen Kumpel.  
Sowas hatte niemand verdient.

Nach einer Stunde klingelte mein Handy und ich sah auf dem Display: Kendall  
Sofort nahm ich ab, um zu wissen was Lori ihm gesagt hat.

,,Hey Kendall.  
Und was hat sie dir gesagt?" , fragte ich ihn.

,,Sie sagte, dass war ein Racheakt, da Carlos sie vor einer Woche selbst betrogen hatte.", meinte er.

,,Moment mal.  
Vor einer Woche?  
Da stimmte doch was nicht oder hatte ich mich nur verhört?" dachte ich zu mir.

,,Hast du vorhin gesagt, vor einer Woche?", fragte ich ihm.

,,Ja, warum?", fragte Kendall mich.

,,Sie hat dich angelogen.  
Carlos war letzte Woche ganze Zeit bei Logan und mir.  
Und zweitens, Carlos und Lori sind er seit gestern ein Paar.", sagte ich zu ihm.

,,WAS?!  
Okay, dann versuche ich nochmal mit ihr zu reden.  
Ich rufe dich wieder an, wenn ich was neues weiß.", meinte er und legte auf.

Ich kann es nicht fassen.  
Jetzt log sie auch noch.  
Man, was ist nur los mit ihr?


	17. Chapter 17

Lori's Sicht

Auf einmal klopfte jemanden an der Tür.  
Ich stand genervt auf und öffnete die Tür.  
Kendall sah mich wütend an und hob mich wieder hoch und ging runter.

Ich versuchte mich zu wehren, aber es klappte nicht.  
Wieder schmiss er mich in dem Pool.  
Ich tauchte wieder auf und sah ihn wütend an.

,,Deine Schuld, wenn du mich anlügst.'', sagte er sauer.

,,Woher wusstest du, dass ich dich angelogen habe?'', fragte ich ihn.

,,Jake hat es mir gesagt.'', meinte er.

,,Was?  
Jake?  
Das heißt ja, wenn ich ihm was sage, erzählt er es Jake?  
Dass kann er völlig vergessen." dachte ich mir

Ich kam raus und sah ihn nur böse an.

,,Was ist denn los mit dir?  
Seit Logan und Jake zusammen sind, bist du total anders geworden.'', sagte Kendall seufzend.

,,Es ist nichts, okay?  
Lass mich einfach in Ruhe.'', murmelte ich.

,,Nein!  
Ich werde dich nicht in Ruhe lassen, solange bis du mir erzählt hast, was los ist.'', sagte er.

Ich saß auf der Liege und seufzte nur.  
Kendall saß neben mir und sah mich besorgt an.  
Soll ich es ihm erzählen?  
Aber er würde doch Jake alles erzählen.

,,Ein Teil ist leider wahr.  
Als ich dir gesagt habe, dass er mich genervt hat und so weiter.  
Es ist nur, wegen ihm bin ich so wütend.'', erzählte ich ihn einfach.

,,Aber ihr seit doch gestern zusammen.  
Wieso bist du dann mit ihm zusammen?'', fragte er mich.

,,Naja, mein Herz sagt es so, aber dann weiß ich es nicht.  
Ich habe ja Gefühle für ihn ,aber...  
Ach ich weiß nicht, was ich noch tun soll.  
Ich will ja nicht mit ihm streiten, aber er nimmt ständig meine Sachen weg und das mag ich nicht.'', sagte ich traurig.

Kendall umarmte mich fest und ich erwiderte die Umarmung und ging mit Kendall hoch in seinem Apartment.  
James saß auf der Couch und wir beide saßen neben ihm.  
Kendall rief sofort Jake an.


	18. Chapter 18

Jake's Sicht

Logan und ich umarmten Carlos weiter.  
Man, ich hasste Lori grade im Moment.  
Wie konnte sie sowas nur jemanden antun.  
Ich würde es sogar verstehen, wenn Carlos sich von ihr trennen würde.  
Ich würde ihm jedenfalls nichts verübeln, was Lori so alles gemacht hatte.  
Na ja, ich sollte mal aufhören mich so aufzuregen und für Carlos da zu sein.  
Auf einmal klingelte mein Handy wieder und ich musste nicht auf dem Display gucken, um zu erraten, wer es war.  
Ich nahm ab und schaltete das Handy auf Lautsprecher, damit Carlos mithören konnte.

,,Hey Kenny.  
Was gibt es neues?", fragte ich ihm.

,,Sie sagte, dass Carlos ständig ihre Sachen wegnehme.", sagt er.

,,Das stimmt doch gar nicht!  
Ich habe ihr heute nur einmal das Handy weg genommen, aber nur dann als Jake noch im Koma lag und wir nicht wussten, ob wieder aufwachte.  
Ich meine Ihr Bruder hätte sterben können!", schrie Carlos.

,,Das heißt, sie hat mich schon wieder angelogen?", fragte er.

,,Sieht wohl so aus.  
Ich glaube nicht, dass sie so einfach die Wahrheit sagt.", sagte ich.

,,Okay, ich versuche nochmal mit ihr zu reden.  
Bye Leute.", meinte Kendall und legte auf.

Ich konnte es echt nicht fassen.  
Lori, meine einzige Schwester, spielte lieber auf ihren Handy, während ich sterben könnte?  
Also langsam ging mir ihr verhalten echt am Arsch vorbei.  
Sie musste sich nicht wundern, wenn irgendwann sich keiner mehr um sie kümmerte.  
Ich sah zu Carlos, der wieder mit den Tränen kämpfte.  
Er tut mir jetzt aber am aller meisten leid.  
Schließlich wurde er ja von Lori hintergangen.

,,Jake, ich muss dir was sagen.  
Ich habe drüber nachgedacht und bin zu einer Entscheidung gekommen.  
Bitte hasse mich jetzt nicht, aber ich will mich von Lori trennen.  
Ich möchte keine Beziehung führen, wo es keine Ehrlichkeit gibt.", sagte er mich traurig.

,,Hey, ich hasse dich nicht Carlos.  
Ich kann das verstehen, wenn du dich von ihr trennen willst.  
Sie hat mit deinen Gefühlen gespielt.  
Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich.", versicherte ich ihm.

,,Danke Jake.  
Ich gehe dann mal wieder ins Palm Woods, um mit Lori zu sprechen.  
Bis Später.", sagte er und ging weg.

Ich legte mich wieder aufs Krankenbett.  
Langsam gähnte ich und Logan grade mit.  
Ich musste lachen.  
Logan setzte sich auf dem Stuhl und schlief ein.  
Ich machte es ihm nach und schlief auch ein.


	19. Chapter 19

Lori's Sicht

Kendall stand vor mir und sah mich wütend an.  
Ich hob eine Augenbraue hoch.

,,Was ist denn schon wieder?'', fragte ich ihn genervt.

,,Man, hör auf mich anzulügen.  
Ich hasse es.'', sagte er sauer.

Man war Jake aber gut.  
Ich seufzte und überlegte mir, was ich noch machen konnte.  
Auf einmal kam jemand rein.  
Ich drehte mich um und sah Carlos.  
Oh nein,was macht er hier?  
Kann es noch schlimmer werden?

Kendall und James gingen in ihr eigenes Zimmer.  
Carlos sah so wütend aus.  
Ich schluckte schwer und schaute auf dem Boden.  
Carlos saß vor mir und sah mich an.

,,Lori, ich wollte dir sagen...", sagte er.

,,Mach ruhig.  
Trenn dich ruhig von mir, da ich sowieso meine Gründe hatte, wieso ich das getan habe.  
Eins musst du wissen, ich habe nicht mit meinen Gefühlen gespielt.'', sagte ich und sah ihn an.

,,BIST DU KRANK ODER WAS?  
WIE KONNTEST DU NUR?  
ICH HABE MICH IN DICH VERLIEBT UND WAS MACHST DU?  
DU GEHST EINFACH FREMD.  
JA, ICH MACHE SCHLUSS MIT DIR.  
ICH HASSE DICH SO SEHR!'', brüllte er mich an.

Mir kamen die Tränen herunter.  
Ich wollte mich nicht an meine schlechte Vergangenheit erinnern.

,,Ok, ich hatte einen guten Grund dafür.  
Okay?  
Das weiß niemand, deswegen habe ich Kendall oft angelogen.'', schluchzte ich.

,,WAS FÜR EINEN GRUND?!'', brüllte er immer noch.

,,Brüll nicht hier rum.  
Ich konnte es nicht ertragen, leider hast du mich dazu gebracht, dass ich mich wieder an meine schlechte Vergangenheit erinnerte.  
Aber egal, du willst ja nicht wissen.'', sagte ich,stand auf und ging weg.

,,WARTE DOCH!'', rief er und rannte zu mir und hielt mich auf.

,,Was?  
Was willst du?  
Du hasst mich doch.  
Also lass mich in Ruhe.'', sagte ich bockig.

,,Sag mir erst, welche Vergangenheit du meinst?'', fragte er mich.

,,Sag ich dir nicht.  
Also lass mich in Ruhe.'', sagte ich sauer.

,,MAN, SAG DOCH!  
MAN DU BIST TOTAL ANDERS GEWORDEN!  
UND ICH IDIOT BIN MIT DIR ZUSAMMEN GEKOMMEN!  
DU BIST SO EINE SCHLAMPE!'', brüllte er nur noch lauter.

Ich weinte noch stärker und rannte weg.  
Raus aus dem Palm Woods.  
Ich rannte irgendwohin, doch auf einmal wurde ich von einem Auto angefahren.  
Ich fiel auf dem Boden und blutete.


	20. Chapter 20

Jake's Sicht

Langsam wachte ich wieder auf und sah mich im Zimmer um.  
Ich grinste, als ich bemerkte, dass Logan noch schlief.  
Dann nahm ich ein Kissen und warf es auf ihm.  
Er erschrak sich.  
Dann schaute er mich böse und ich streckte nur die Zunge raus.  
Schließlich kam ein Arzt ins Zimmer und sagte uns, dass ich noch heute entlassen werden konnte.

Ich stieg aus dem Bett und machte mich in Richtung Bad auf, um mich fertig zu machen.  
Nach 20 Minuten verließ ich das Bad und sah das Logan wieder eingeschlafen war.  
Na warte.  
Ich ging auf ihn zu und fing an ihn heftig zu kitzeln.  
Nach einer Weile hörte ich auf und Logan versuchte wieder Luft zu holen.

Ich fragte mich grade, wie es grade Carlos geht.  
Schließlich wollte er sich von Lori trennen, da er nicht in einer Beziehung voller Lügen sein wollte.  
Ich war immer noch sauer auf Lori.  
Ich meine, sie spielte einfach auf ihr Handy, während ich im Koma lag?  
Ich hätte sterben können!  
Es bringt jetzt nichts, sich aufzuregen.  
Logan bestellte uns einen Taxi, da Carlos mit dem Wagen schon weg war.

Wir fuhren wieder zurück zum Palm Woods.  
Logan und ich ging hoch zu seinem Apartment.  
Als wir die Tür öffneten, fanden wir ein traurigen Carlos auf dem Sofa.  
Sofort setzten wir uns zu ihm und umarmten ihm.

Ich ging kurz in meinem Apartment, um mit Lori zu reden.  
Ich suchte den ganzen Apartment ab, doch keine Spur von ihr.  
Dann versuchte ich sie anzurufen, doch es ging immer nur ihre Mail-Box ran.  
Ich beschloss wieder zu den Jungs zu gehen.

,,Habt ihr Lori gesehen?  
Sie ist nicht in unser Apartment und an ihr Handy geht sie auch nicht.", sagte ich.

,,Nein, seit vor einer Stunde nicht mehr.", sagten Kendall und James.

Ich sah zu Carlos.  
Er seufzte traurig.  
Vielleicht hätte ich ihr Namen nicht, bei seiner Anwesenheit, erwähnen sollen.

Nach einer Stunde war Lori immer noch nicht da.  
Ich machte mir schon langsam Sorgen.  
Was ist, wenn ihr was schlimmes passiert ist?  
Daran konnte ich gar nicht denken.

,,Leute, ich glaube wir sollten sie suchen gehen.  
Wir bilden Teams.  
Kendall und Jame und Logan und ich.  
Carlos bei deinem Zustand solltest du lieber hier warten, falls Lori zurück kommt.", sagte ich.

Alle nickten.  
Logan und ich suchten das ganze Palm Woods ab, doch keine Spur von ihr.  
Wir suchten sogar im Palm Woods Park nach ihr, da war sie leider auch nicht.  
Also langsam machte ich mir echt Sorgen.  
Egal ob sie mich hasst, denn sie ist immer noch meine Schwester.  
Nach 30 Minuten Sucherei gaben Logan und ich auf.  
Wir hofften das Kendall und James mehr glück hatten.

Nach weiteren 10 Minuten rief Kendall an.  
Ich nahm sofort ab, doch was er mir erzählte schockte mich so sehr, dass ich mein Handy auf dem Boden krachen ließ.


	21. Chapter 21

Lori's Sicht

Langsam öffnete ich die Augen und sah mich um.  
Ich war tatsächlich im Krankenhaus.  
Ich hörte eine bekannte Stimme, deswegen sah ich genauer hin.  
Die Jungs standen vor mir und quatschten sich gegenseitig voll.

Carlos sah traurig und fertig aus.  
Auf einmal musste ich niesen und sie erschraken sich und sahen mich besorgt an.  
Jake kam zu mir und umarmte mich fest.

Ich erwiderte den Umarmung und war verwirrt.  
Als Jake die Umarmung auflöste, sah er mich besorgt an.  
Genauso wie die anderen.

,,Lori ist alles okay?'', fragte er mich.

,,Ja.  
Nein.  
Ach,ich weiß nicht.'', sagte ich verwirrt.

James und Kendall gingen raus.  
Nur Logan, Jake und Carlos blieben im Raum.  
Ich überlegte die ganze Zeit, ob ich die beiden doch akzeptieren sollte.  
Sollte ich die beiden akzeptieren oder nicht?  
Naja, er ist mein Bruder und dabei sah er so glücklich aus mit ihm.

Ich atmete tief durch.

,,Jake, Logan?  
Ich habe die ganze Zeit überlegt, ob ich euch doch verzeihe und habe jetzt eine Entscheidung getroffen.'', erklärte ich die beiden.

Die beiden sahen mich unsicher an.

,,Also.  
Ich...  
Ich akzeptiere euch.'', sagte ich.

Logan und Jake strahlten schon und umarmten mich fest.  
Ich erwiderte die Umarmung und musste auch lächeln.

,,Du bist die Beste Lori.'', sagte Logan glücklich.

Jake sagte ihm noch was, dann ging Logan weg.  
Jetzt blieben nur noch Jake und Carlos hier.  
Mein Bruder seufzte und sah mich ernst an.

,,Er hat es mir erzählt.  
Welche Vergangenheit?'', fragte er mich ernst.

,,Also.  
Als ich 14 war, hatte ich zum ersten Mal einen Freund gehabt.  
Das wusste niemand.  
So dann meinte er zu mir, dass er mit seine Freunden weg war.  
Meine Freundin und ich gingen zur einer Jugend-Party.  
Ich war sehr geschockt, als ich meinen Freund dabei erwischt hatte, wie er mit einer anderen rum gemacht und hatte und sogar noch mit ihr geschlafen hat.  
Als er mich bemerkte, machte er sich nur über mich lustig und verarschte mich einfach so.  
Ich war am Boden zerstört und wollte nie wieder mit jemanden zusammen sein.  
Ich hatte kein Vertrauen mehr in den Jungs.  
Ich nahm die Rache an den Jungs.  
Und deswegen hatte ich es getan, aber sorry Carlos.  
Ich hatte einfach nur Angst, dass du auch gleiche tust wie damals.  
Naja.  
Er hatte mich auch angebrüllt und geschlagen'', erklärte ich die beiden.

Sie sahen sich gegenseitig geschockt an, doch dann aber zu mir.

,,Warum hast du mir das nicht früher erzählt?'', fragte Carlos.

,,Ich hatte zu viel Angst.'', murmelte ich.

Jake seufzte und ließ uns alleine und ging weg.  
Mein Herz tat sehr weh.  
Heißt das dass ich Carlos immer noch liebe?  
Aber ich hatte zu viel Angst, dass er auch das gleiche bei mir machte.

Carlos nahm meine Hand und sah mir tief in die Augen.


	22. Chapter 22

Jake's Sicht

,,Also.  
Als ich 14 war, hatte ich zum ersten Mal einen Freund gehabt.  
Das wusste niemand.  
So dann meinte er zu mir, dass er mit seine Freunden weg war.  
Meine Freundin und ich gingen zur einer Jugend-Party.  
Ich war sehr geschockt, als ich meinen Freund dabei erwischt hatte, wie er mit einer anderen rum gemacht und hatte und sogar noch mit ihr geschlafen hat.  
Als er mich bemerkte, machte er sich nur über mich lustig und verarschte mich einfach so.  
Ich war am Boden zerstört und wollte nie wieder mit jemanden zusammen sein.  
Ich hatte kein Vertrauen mehr in den Jungs.  
Ich nahm die Rache an den Jungs.  
Und deswegen hatte ich es getan, aber sorry Carlos.  
Ich hatte einfach nur Angst, dass du auch gleiche tust wie damals.  
Naja.  
Er hatte mich auch angebrüllt und geschlagen'', erklärte sie uns.

Carlos und ich sahen uns geschockt an, doch dann wieder zu Lori.

,,Warum hast du mir das nicht früher erzählt?'', fragte Carlos.

,,Ich hatte zu viel Angst.'', murmelte sie.

Ich seufzte und ließ die beiden jetzt alleine, um alles zu besprechen.  
Nach 2 Minuten konnte ich es nicht mehr aushalten und ich lag mein rechtes Ohr gegen die Tür, um sie zu belauschen.

,,Verzeihst du mir Carlos?", fragte sie.

,,Natürlich verzeihe ich dir.", sagte Carlos.

,,Ich weiß ich habe die verletzt und das tut mir leid.  
Ich wollte dich fragen, ob wir es nochmal versuchen sollten.", sagte Lori.

Uh, jetzt bin ich aber gespannt, was gesagt.  
Naja, egal für was er sich entscheidet.  
Ich werde nicht sauer sein, wenn er nicht mehr mit Lori zusammen sein will.

,,Tut mir leid Lori.  
So gern ich dich liebe, aber ich glaube wir sollten nur Freunde bleiben.  
Vielleicht war das ein Zeichen, dass wir nicht zusammen gehören...  
Jedenfalls nicht fürs erste.", sagte er.

Ich hörte Schritte, die auf mich zukamen.  
Deswegen rannte ich schnell in einer Ecke, um mich zu verstecken.  
Ich sah, wie Carlos weinend aus dem Krankenhaus rannte.  
Gebrochene Herzen brauchten leider Zeit, um zu verheilen.

Nach paar Minuten, beschloss ich wieder ins Loris Zimmer zu gehen, aber ging dann sofort wieder, als ich sah, dass sie schlief.  
Dann rief ich...  
Man, das ging ja gar nicht mein Handy ist in 3000 Teilen zersprungen.  
Naja, dann musste ich eben zum Palm Woods laufen.

Nach zwei Stunden laufen, war ich endlich im Palm Woods.  
Ich ging dann zu Logan.  
Also ging ich zum Apartment 2J.  
Oben angekommen, klopfte ich und Logan öffnete die Tür.  
Ich sah, wie Carlos auf der Couch weinte.  
Logan und ich setzen uns zu ihm, um ihn ein wenig aufzuheitern.  
Das klappte nicht, denn er weinte immer noch.  
Ich stand auf und rutschte auf einer Bananenschale aus.  
Man, wie Fernsehn-Like.  
Dann hörte ich, wie Carlos wieder lachte.

Und somit begannen Logan und ich uns weh zutun, damit Carlos wieder lachen konnte.  
Nach einer Weile, hatten wir kein Bock mehr.  
Ich glaubte, dass ich morgen eine Menge blaue Flecke bekomme.  
Logan ging es nicht anders.  
Wir setzten uns wieder zu Carlos, der uns lachend anguckte.  
Logan und ich freuten uns, dass es ihm jetzt ein wenig besser ging.


	23. Chapter 23

Lori's Sicht

Jetzt hatte ich es wirklich verbockt.  
Ein Arzt kam rein und schaute mich genauer an.  
Mir kamen paar Tränen herunter, doch ich wischte die sofort weg.

,,Lori du wirst entlassen, denn du siehst besser aus als vorher.  
Aber nächstes Mal musst du besser aufpassen.'', meinte er zu mir.

Ich nickte und ging raus.  
Ich nahm mein Handy und schrieb Jake eine Sms:

Hey,Jake

Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich jetzt zu euch komme  
Der Arzt hat mich entlassen...

Deine Schwester Lori :(

Gesendet!  
Ich lief durch das Palm Woods Park und ging ins Apartment.  
Mir kamen mehr Tränen runter.  
Ich konnte mir die nicht mehr aushalten.  
Vor der Tür wischte ich die nochmal weg und versuchte zulächeln.

Ich atmete tief durch und klopfte an der Tür.  
Nach eine Weile öffnete Kendall die Tür und sah mich geschockt an, ließ mich aber rein.  
Jake stand sofort auf und umarmte mich fest.

Ich erwiderte die Umarmung und lächelte ihn an.

,,Ich freu mich so sehr, dass du da bist.'', sagte er glücklich.

Ich seufzte nur.

,,Hey.  
Was ist los?  
Du siehst traurig aus.'', sagte Logan auf einmal.

,,Es ist nichts.  
Ich gehe kurz in meinem Apartment.'', sagte ich und ging weg.

Als ich meinem Apartment war, ging ich ins Bad und schloss die Tür ab.  
Sofort weinte ich stark.  
Ich liebte ihn noch und er will nur, dass wir Freunde blieben.  
Das konnte ich nicht, ich meinte, dass ich es wirklich nicht konnte!

Ich ging zu einem kleinen Schrank und öffnete die.  
Ich nahm die Rasierklinge heraus und nahm meinem Arm und ritzte.  
Ich konnte es nicht aushalten, jeden Tag sah ich ihn.  
Konnte er es überhaupt aushalten?

Das dachte ich nicht, ich meinte es dieses Mal ernst.  
Aber egal, ich hatte es sowieso verbockt.  
Ich merkte nicht mal, wie lange ich mich schon ritzte.  
Mein Blut verlief.  
Langsam hörte ich auf und packte die Rasierklinge weg.  
Ich nahm mir ein paar Tücher und legte es auf die Wunde drauf.

Ich ging schnell in meinem Zimmer und nahm mein Pullover und zog die drüber, damit mein Bruder nicht merkte, dass ich wegen Carlos ritzte.  
Wenn ich seinem Name hörte, tut mein Herz weh.  
Ich ging raus und ging in einen Laden, da holte ich 2 mal Alkohol-Flasche mit Wodka drin.  
Dann ging ich zum Strand und trank die alles aus.

Jetzt bin ich betrunken geworden, dann ging ich in einen Drogen-Laden und holte mir ein paar Spritzen und Tabletten.  
Dann nahm ich mir die Sachen und ging wieder ins Palm Woods.  
Man merkte schon, dass ich betrunken bin.

Ich ging in meinem Apartment, zum Glück war keiner da.  
Ich ging schnell in meinem Zimmer und versteckte meine Tabletten und Spritzen, damit es keiner finden konnte.

Dann zog ich mich um und ging zu den Jungs.


	24. Chapter 24

Jake's Sicht

Es klopfte an der Tür.  
Nach ner Weile öffnete Kendall die Tür und Lori kam zur Vorschein.  
Ich stand sofort auf und umarmte sie fest.

Sie erwiderte die Umarmung und lächelte mich an.

,,Ich freu mich so sehr, dass du da bist.'', sagte sie glücklich.

Sie seufzte nur.

,,Hey.  
Was ist los?  
Du siehst traurig aus.'', sagte Logan auf einmal.

,,Es ist nichts.  
Ich bin kurz in meinem Apartment'', sagte sie und ging weg.

Ich schaute dann wieder zu Carlos, der fing wieder an zuweinen.  
Schnell umarmte ich ihn wieder.

,,Man, wieso habe ich immer Pech in der Liebe?", fragte er auf einmal.

,,Hey, irgendwann findest du schon die richtige.", sagte ich zu ihm.

,,Nein, werde ich nicht.  
Ich habe immer Pech bei den Mädels.  
Vielleicht sollte ich auch Schwul werden.  
Es könnte ja sein, dass es mit den Jungs besser klappt als mit den Mädels.  
Ich möchte schließlich, auch mal die Liebe finden.", meinte Carlos auf einmal.

Oh, der arme Carlos.  
Er möchte seine Liebe finden.  
Und ich glaube, dass wird er auch irgendwann.  
Hm, mit wem könnte ich Carlos verkoppeln.  
Nein, hinterher suchte ich noch die falschen raus und dann würde Carlos nur noch mehr verletzt und das wollte ich nicht.

,,Hey Kendall.  
Möchtest du mal mit mir ausgehen?", fragte er Kendall.

Wow, Carlos lässt wohl nichts anbrennen.  
Schnell sah ich zu Kendall.  
Er sah geschockt aus, aber ein kleines lächeln bildete sich auf sein Gesicht.  
Dann fiel er in Ohnmacht.  
Autsch!  
Das musste wohl weh getan haben, wenn man auf dem harten Boden aufschlägt.  
Ich drehte mich zu Carlos.

,,Also Carlos.  
Nächstes Mal, wenn du Kendall um ein Date bitten willst, dann pass auf, dass er auf der Couch sitzt.  
Dann kann er weicher in Ohnmacht fallen, als grade eben.", sagte ich zu ihm.

Carlos wurde rot.  
Logan,Carlos und ich fingen an zu lachen.  
James hatte Kendall währenddessen auf seinem Bett gelegt.  
Na hoffentlich denkt Kendall nicht nachher, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen war.

Ich beschloss, dass ich zu meinen Apartment gehe, da Lori schon ganze 10 Minuten weg war.  
Als ich dort angekommen war, hörte ich, wie die Tür des Badezimmers zugeschlagen wurde.  
Ich machte mich auf zur Tür und schaut durch das Schlüsselloch.  
Dort sah ich, wie Lori sich ritzte.  
WAS?  
SEIT WANN RITZTE SIE SICH?  
Ich verstecke mich schnell hinter dem Sofa, als Lori die Tür aufmachte.  
Sie ging in ihr Zimmer und kam dann wieder raus.  
Ich beschloss sie zu Verfolgen.  
Sie ging in einem Laden rein und ich wartete draußen auf sie.  
Nach 10 Minuten kam sie mit 2 Wodka-Flaschen raus.  
ALTER!  
WAS IST DAS FÜR EIN LADEN; DIE WODKA AN 16-JÄHRIGEN VERKAUFEN?  
Ich verfolgte sie weiter.  
Sie hielt an, als sie am Strand war und da sah ich, wie sie beide Flaschen ausgetrunken hatte.  
Danach ging sie zu einem Drogen-Laden.  
Oh,man.  
Was hat sie nur vor?  
Sie kam mit Spritzen und Tabletten raus.  
Dann ging sie wieder in unser Apartment und versteckte die Sachen.  
Ich versteckte mich wieder hinter dem Sofa.  
Sie verließ unser Apartment.  
Ich beschloss, dass ich die Jungs darüber informieren sollte.  
Dort angekommen stand Lori vor der Tür.

,, Wo ist Jake?", fragte sie Logan.

,,Kannst du mir sagen, was du dir dabei dachtest, was du vorhin getan hast?!", brülle ich sie an und sie drehte sich geschockt um.


	25. Chapter 25

Lori's Sicht

Ich drehte mich geschockt um und sah ein wütenden Jake.

,,Du..  
Hast du mich verfolgt?'', fragte ich ihn.

,,Ja habe ich, wie konntest du nur?  
Du bist erst 16 Jahre alt.'', sagte er sauer.

Ich ging einfach rein und setzte mich auf die Couch.  
Jake lief mir hinterher.

,,Was ist denn los, Jake?'', fragte Logan ihn.

,,SIE HAT SICH GERITZT, 2 MAL WODKA-ALKOHOL GETRUNKEN UND DANN AUCH NOCH DROGEN GENOMMEN!'', brüllte Jake hier rum.

Carlos und Logan sahen mich geschockt an.  
Ich schaute auf dem Boden.  
Warum musste er mich verfolgen?

,,Warum machst du sowas?'', fragte Logan bisschen sauer.

,,JA, ECHT MAL!  
SCHAU DOCH MAL AUF IHRE ARME!'', brüllte Jake mich an.

Logan kam zu mir und nahm meine Arme und schaute sie kurz an.  
Carlos saß neben mir und schaute auch.  
Dann war er entsetzt und sah mich enttäuscht an.

,,Guck mich nicht so an Carlos'', fauchte ich ihn.

,,Lass ihn Ruhe.  
Er hat wegen dir geweint.'', sagte Logan ruhig.

,,Er wollte doch, dass wir nur Freunde bleiben.  
Ich kann und will es nicht akzeptieren'', sagte ich traurig.

,,ABER DAS IST DOCH KEINE GRUND, UM SICH ZU RITZEN ODER DROGEN ZU NEHMEN!  
UNSER DAD WIRD MICH KILLEN!'', schrie er noch lauter.

,,BOAA!  
HALT DIE KLAPPE!  
DU BRÜLLST HIER NUR RUM!  
DU BIST ECHT WIE CARLOS!  
ER BRÜLLT AUCH NUR HIER RUM!  
MAN ICH HABE WEGEN CARLOS GERITZT; OKAY?!  
ICH HASSE MICH SELBST!  
ICH WEIß NICHT WAS ICH TUN SOLL!  
IHR HASST MICH DOCH!'', schrie ich zurück und rannte weinend raus.

,,BLEIB STEHEN, LORI'', brüllte Jake hinterher.

Doch ich hörte nicht auf ihn und rannte schnell zum Strand.  
Ich hoffte Taylor war noch da.  
Als ich am Strand war, konnte ich nicht fassen was ich sah.  
TAYLOR KÜSST MIT EINEM ANDEREN?!  
Das was wohl...  
Ich habe immer Pech in der Liebe.  
Carlos will mit mir nur befreunden sein,  
Taylor ging fremd.

Warum lebte ich überhaupt noch?  
Ich wollte weg sein, einfach weg.  
Man, innen zerriss es mich.  
Mein Herz sagte ich sollte um Carlos kämpfen, doch meinem Kopf sagte ich sollte ihn vergessen und ignorieren.  
Die beiden kämpften sich.  
Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte.  
Doch auf einmal hielt mir jemand die Augen zu.

Ich wusste nicht wer es war, deswegen kriegte ich Panik.


	26. Chapter 26

Jake's Sicht

,,BOAA!  
HALT DIE KLAPPE!  
DU BRÜLLST HIER NUR RUM!  
DU BIST ECHT WIE CARLOS!  
ER BRÜLLT AUCH NUR HIER RUM!  
MAN ICH HABE WEGEN CARLOS GERITZT; OKAY?!  
ICH HASSE MICH SELBST!  
ICH WEIß NICHT WAS ICH TUN SOLL!  
IHR HASST MICH DOCH!'', schrie sie zurück und rannte weinend raus.

,,BLEIB STEHEN, LORI'', brüllte ich hinterher.

Doch sieh hörte nicht auf mich und rannte weiter.  
ich seufzte und setzte mich auf die Couch.  
Warum tut sie das?  
Sie hatte gesagt wegen Carlos.  
Das konnte doch nicht der ganze Grund sein, denn ich meine manchmal ist Freundschaft besser als Liebe, da man wusste, dass eine Freundschaft auf ewig hielte.  
Kendall lag immer noch ihn Ohnmacht.  
Carlos plötzliche Interesse an ihm, hatte ihn wohl sehr geschockt.  
Hoffentlich würde er bald wieder aufwachen, nicht das Carlos noch auf komischen Ideen kam.  
Das einzige was ich wusste ist, dass Carlos noch Jungfrau war, aber ob Kendall noch einer war, wusste ich nicht.  
Ich beschloss Lori wieder zu verfolgen, damit sie sich nicht schon wieder selbst weh tun konnte.  
Also griff ich schnell nach meiner Jacke und rannte ihr hinterher.  
Ich merkte, wie sie in die Richtung des Strandes ansteuerte.  
Was sie da wohl wieder wollte?  
Ich versteckte mich hier, so gut wie ich konnte.  
Sie sah zu zwei Personen rüber, die sich abknutschen und sah ich das meine Schwester weinte.  
Hm, die Trennung zwischen ihr und Carlos machte sie wohl zum Schaffen.  
Als ich wieder zur ihr sah, sah ich wie ein älterer Mann ihr die Augen zu hielte.  
Jetzt kochte ich vor Wut.  
Ich ging auf den Mann zu und haute ihn, so fest wie ich konnte, gegen die Schläfe.  
Schnell packte ich meine Schwester am Arm und rannte mir ihr wieder zum Palm Woods.  
Ich konnte die Angst in ihren Augen sehen.  
Als wir dort ankamen, ging wie sofort zu den Jungs.  
Und Lori wusste wohl, was sie dort erwarten konnte.  
Sie fing an zu weinen und ich nahm sie sofort in dem Arm.

,,Shhh, alles ist okay.  
Er kann dir nichts mehr an tun.", sagte ich tröstend.

Sofort wurde die Tür von James aufgemacht und wir gingen rein.  
Das könnte eine ziemlich lange Nacht werden, das wusste Lori wohl auch.


	27. Chapter 27

Lori's Sicht

Oh mein Gott, was war das denn?  
Ich bin froh, dass mein Bruder noch kam.  
Ich weinte noch stärker.  
Jake erzählte den Jungs alles.  
James kam zu mir und meinte ich könnte bei ihm übernachten.  
Sofort nickte ich und ging mit ihm in seinem Zimmer.

Ich saß auf seinem Bett und ich weinte noch.  
James saß neben mir und tröstete mich.  
In mir kribbelte es überall.  
Das war unmöglich.  
Ich konnte mich doch nicht in James verlieben.  
Oder doch?  
Na ja.  
Er war immer für mich da, egal was passierte.

,,Hey.  
Wollen wir dein Schlafanzug holen, da du heute bei mir schläfst?'', fragte James mich.

Ich nickte schluchzend.  
Er nahm meine Hand und ging in meinem Apartment.  
Er blieb im Wohnzimmer und wartete auf mich.  
Ich ging in meinem Zimmer und zog mich um.

Als ich fertig war, ging ich wieder mit James runter zu seinem Apartment.  
Ich sah, dass Kendall wieder wach ist.  
Als er mich bemerkte, stand Kendall sofort auf, nahm meine Hand und zog mich in seinem Zimmer und schloss die ab.

Ich sah ihn verwirrt an.  
Was ist denn los mit ihm?  
Er saß auf dem Bett und war verzweifelt  
Ich saß neben ihm und sah ihn verwirrt an.

,,Carlos hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm rausgehe, da bin ich in Ohnmacht gefallen.'', sagte er mir.

,,Was?  
Heißt das, er liebt dich?'', fragte ich ihn.

,,Ja, aber ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll.  
Ich war einfach geschockt, als er mich fragte'', sagte Kendall verzweifelt.

,,Liebst du ihn auch?', meinte ich.

,,Nein, ich liebe eine andere, aber die ist wahrscheinlich traurig und ist am Boden zerstört.'', erzählte er mir.

,,Okay.  
Das musst du Carlos sagen, sonst fällst du um, aber ihr passt doch süß zusammen.  
Du brauchst erst mal Zeit. um nach zudenken.  
Ich habe es auch getan.'', schlug ich vor.

,,Danke Lori.  
Du bist die Beste.'', sagte er lächelnd und küsste mich auf die Stirn und ging raus.

Ich ging ins James Zimmer und legte mich auf dem Bett.  
Mach eine Weile kam James auch rein und legte sich neben mir.  
Ich kuschelte mich bei ihm ein und schlief langsam ein.


	28. Chapter 28

Jake's Sicht.

Ich saß mit Logan und Carlos auf der Couch.  
Kendall kam rein und er sah nervös aus.  
Uh, ob er mit Carlos ausgehen will?

,,Carlos, ich bin gerührt, dass du mich um ein Date bitten willst.  
Doch ich kann nicht, da ich eine Freundin habe.  
Und ich liebe sie, aber ich merke, dass ich dich auch liebe.  
Ich muss mir erst, um meine Gefühle klar werden.  
Bitte sei nicht sauer auf mich.  
Du bekommst morgen beim Frühstück eine Antwort von mir.  
Bis Morgen, Carlos", sagte Kendall und ging in sein Zimmer.

AUTSCH!  
Das war wohl ein Korb oder so in der Art.  
Man, jetzt tat mir Carlos nur noch mehr Leid.  
Erst die Sache mit Lori und jetzt das mit Kendall.  
Man, was musste Carlos, denn noch alles durchmachen?  
Carlos rannte, mit Tränen in den Augen, aus dem Apartment.

,,Soll ich ihm hintergehen oder braucht er Zeit für sich allein?", fragte ich zu Logan.

,,Hm, Ich weiß nicht.  
Geh ihm hinterher, dann rede ich mit Kendall.", sagte Logan.

,,Okay.  
Viel Glück Logie.", meinte ich zu ihm und gab ihn einen flüchtigen Kuss.

Ich begab mich auf der Suche nach Carlos.  
Nach 10 Minuten fand ich ihn im Palm Woods Park.  
Er saß eingekugelt auf einer Bank.  
Ich ging auf ihn zu und setzte mich neben ihn, um ihn zu trösten.  
Ich umarmte ihn fest, die er auch erwiderte.  
Er tat mir voll Leid.

,,Ich habe immer Pech bei der Liebe.  
Selbst bei den Kerlen, habe ich Pech.  
Kendall mag mich nicht, er wollte mich doch nur schonen.", sagte er weinend.

,,Ssssh.  
Kendall mag dich, Carlos.  
Ich sah es in seinen Augen.  
Glaub mir, er wird sich für dich entscheiden.  
Und wenn es dich aufheitert, ich habe erfahren, dass er noch Jungfrau ist.  
Das heißt, wenn er sich für dich entscheidet, was er auch tun wird, kannst du ihn seine Unschuld nehmen und er deine.", sagte ich grinsend.

Carlos beruhigte sich ein wenig.  
Er war ganz errötet.  
Man, ich hoffte sehr, dass Kendall ihn wählte.  
Sie gehörten einfach zusammen.  
Carlos und ich gingen zurück zu seinem Apartment, wo Logan auf uns wartete.

,,Hey, ich konnte nicht mit Kendall reden.  
Er war schon am schlafen.  
Sorry Carlos  
Ich wollte nicht seinen Namen erwähnen.", sagte er zu Carlos.

,,Ich habe eine Idee.  
Carlos, du brauchst jetzt Ablenkung.  
Wollt ihr zwei in meinem Apartment übernachten?  
Wir könnten ja ein Film-Marathon machen.  
Also?", fragte ich.

,,Aber klar doch." , sagten sie.

Also gingen Logan, Carlos und ich zu meinen Apartment.  
Ich suchte mir ein paar DVDs raus.  
Nach dem dritten Film schaltete ich den Fernseher aus, da Carlos und Logan schon eingeschlafen waren.  
Hoffentlich entscheidet Kendall sich für Carlos.  
Langsam drifte ich auch in den Schlaf.


	29. Chapter 29

Lori's Sicht

Am nächsten Tag stand ich leise auf und ging ins Kendalls Zimmer.  
Ich weckte ihn kurz, seine Augen öffneten sich langsam und sahen mich komisch an.  
Ich saß auf seinem Bett und seufzte nur, doch langsam hatte ich eine Idee.

,,Hey.  
Und hast du darüber nachgedacht?'', fragte ich ihn.

,,Naja.  
Nicht so wirklich, Lori hilf mir bitte.  
Ich will ihn nicht verletzen, aber was soll ich denn machen?'', fragte er verzweifelt.

,,Du bist noch Jungfrau, oder?'', fragte ich.

Kendall nickte.  
Jetzt grinste ich breit und hatte einen genialen Plan.

,,Hey.  
Komm einfach zum Strand, um 14 Uhr ok?  
Frag mich nicht wieso.'', sagte ich lächelnd.

Er nickte, stand auf und ging ins Bad.  
Ich ging raus und lief ins Carlos Zimmer.  
Ich wunderte mich warum, er nicht da war.  
Ich seufzte und ging nach oben in meinem Apartment und ging in mein Zimmer, da schlief Carlos.

,,Ey!  
Was macht er in meinem Zimmer?", dachte ich.

Ich lief zu ihm und weckte ihn heftig.  
Er öffnete die Augen und sah mich geschockt an.

,,Carlos, komm um 14 Uhr zum Strand.  
Bitte.'', sagte ich ihn bittend.

,,Warum?  
Ich will nicht, denn ich habe immer Pech.'', murmelte er.

,,CARLOS!  
Sag sowas nicht und komm einfach.  
Bitte, tue es einfach.'', sagte ich ernst.

Er nickte und weinte auf einmal.  
Ich sah ihn komisch an und umarmte ihn fest und rief nach Jake und Logan, die kamen zu uns gerannt und sahen Carlos besorgt an und umarmten ihn.

Ich nahm Logans Hand, dann zog ihn ins Jakes Zimmer und schloss die Tür ab.  
Er sah mich verwirrt an, hob eine Augenbraue hoch und setzte sich aufs Bett.

,,Also.  
Ich brauche deine Hilfe.  
Kendall kommt, um 14 Uhr zum Strand und Carlos kommt auch.  
Ich brauche deine Hilfe, um die beiden zu verkuppeln.'',erzählte ich ihn.

Logan denkte nach und nickte.  
Er ging mit mir raus und holte irgendwas.  
Als er aus dem Laden raus kam, musste ich grinsen.  
Ein Picknick wäre nicht schlecht.

Es ist 13:30 Uhr.  
Wir rannten schnell zum Strand und dekorierten alles.  
Dan blieb ich stehen und wartete auf Carlos und Kendall.  
Logan versteckte sich irgendwo.

Dann war es 14 Uhr.  
Kendall und Carlos kamen zu mir und schauten sich gegenseitig geschockt an.

,,Also.  
Kendall, Carlos.  
Ich will, dass ihr redet.  
Also habe ich für euch ein Picknick gemacht.  
Ich hoffe ihr seid nicht böse auf mich.'', sagte ich.

Die beiden nickten und saßen auf der Picknick-Decke.  
Ich ging zu Logan und versteckte mich auch und schaute die beiden zu.  
Ich merkte, dass die beiden immer näher kamen und sich küssten.

Ich sprang auf und tanzte.  
Logan lachte sich kaputt.  
Kendall und Carlos kamen verwirrt zu uns und sahen Logan an.  
Er fiel auf dem Boden und lachte noch mehr.

,,Logan, alles okay?'', fragte Kendall ihn.

,,Ja, Lori war so lustig.'', sagte er lachend und stand wieder auf.

,,Was denn?  
Lass mich doch freuen.  
Jippiiiiiie.'', sagte ich fröhlich.

,,Seid ihr zusammen?'', fragten Logan und ich gleichzeitig.

Die beiden sahen sich gegenseitig an, dann nickten die.  
Ich schrie und umarmten die beiden feste.  
Dann gingen wir 4 zurück ins Palm Woods und gingen ins Apartment, da sah ich in den besorgten Gesichtern von Jake und James.  
Als die mich sahen, umarmten sie mich feste.

Ich erzählte die beiden, was alles passiert ist.  
Jake war froh und war stolz auf mich.  
Auf einmal ging James weg und schloss sich in seinem Zimmer ab.  
Ich hob eine Augenbraue hoch und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Jake meinte, er redete mit ihm und ging weg.  
Kendall und Carlos gingen in Carlos Zimmer.  
Was die machten, wollten wir nicht wissen.  
Logan und ich sahen Fern.


	30. Chapter 30

Carlos Sicht:

Endlich!  
Ich war mit Kendall zusammen und ich freute mich so sehr.  
Und das hatte ich alles Lori zu verdanken.  
Sie ist die beste Freundin, die man haben konnte.  
Mit Kendall zu küssen, war viel anders als mit Mädels.  
Das lag wohl daran, dass Kendall meine wahre Liebe ist und nicht die Mädels.  
Ich ging mit Kendall in mein Zimmer und schloss die Tür ab, damit wir nicht gestört werden.  
Kendall sah mich lächelnd an, beugte sich zu mich und küsste mich.  
Ich vertiefe den Kuss.  
Nach den atemberaubenden Kuss brachen wir ab, um Luft zu holen.  
Langsam zog ich Kendall zu meinen Bett.  
Ich legte mich zuerst hin, sodass Kendall auf mir lag.  
Von diesem Augenblick hatte ich immer geträumt.  
Er küsste mich wieder und schob seine Hände unter meinem T-Shirt.  
Ich hielt ihn an und er schaute mich verwirrt an.

,,Willst du nicht?", fragte er mich.

,,Doch!  
Es ist nur, dass ich es vorher noch nie getan habe.  
Ja, ich bin noch Jungfrau Kendall.", sagte ich errötend.

,,Hey.  
Brauchst dich doch nicht zu schämen.  
Ich bin auch noch Jungfrau.  
Und ich würde mit niemanden anderen die Erfahrung sammeln, als mir dir.", grinste er.

,,Wirklich?  
Oder willst du mich nur aufmuntern?", fragte ich.

,,Wirklich.", sagte er mit einer Sexy Stimme.

Ich grinste und zog ihn wieder an mich, um ihn wieder zu küssen.  
Er küsste leidenschaftlich zurück und schob wieder seine Hände unter meinen Shirt.  
Ich brach den Kuss ab, damit er es ausziehen konnte.  
Er küsste meinen Hals und ging immer weiter runter.  
Ich stöhnte, als er einer meiner Brustwarzen in den Mund nahm, den anderen verwöhnte er mit seiner Hand.  
Als er fertig war mit meinen Brustwarzen, zog ich ihm auch sein Shirt aus.  
Man, er ist so heiß.  
Ich küsste seine Brust und nahm auch dessen Brustwarze in den Mund, während ich den anderen mit meiner Hand verwöhnte.  
Kendall stöhnte und sah mich an, ich konnte die Pure Lust in seinen Augen sehen.  
Also bewegte ich meine Hände weiter nach unten und kam bei seiner Jeans an.  
Ich machte den Gürtel auf und zog seine Hose runter.  
Dann musste ich grinsen, da seine Boxershorts schon sehr ausgebeult war.  
Aber bevor er ich seine Boxershorts ausziehen konnte, machte er sich weiter an mich zu schaffen.  
Er bemerkte schon durch meine Jeans, dass ich einen Ständer hatte.  
Er sah mich verführerisch an.  
Ich wurde rot.  
Er zog mir die Hose aus.  
Wir beschlossen uns, dass wir uns gleichzeitig unsere Boxershorts ausziehen.  
Was ich da sah, erregte mich noch mehr.  
Kendalls Schwanz war riesig.  
Er musterte meinen Schwanz auch und ich hatte Angst, dass es ihm nicht gefiel, was er sah.

,,Sei nicht besorgt Carlos.  
Ich mag das, was ich sehe.  
Und du bist riesig, glaube deiner ist sogar etwas größer als meiner.", sagte er grinsend.

Ich zog ihn wieder in eine wilde Knutscherei.  
Wir stöhnten, als unsere Schwänze sich berührten.  
Ich drehte uns um, sodass ich auf ihm lag.  
Ich griff zu meinem Nachttisch und holte Gleit-Gel und Kondome raus.  
Kendall grinste.

,,Mach du.  
Ich kann deinen Arsch, später die Unschuld wegnehmen.", stöhnte Kendall.

Ich öffnete die Flasche mit dem Gleit-Gel und schmierte mir etwas auf meine Fingern.  
Ich legte einen Finger an seinem Eingang und drang in ihn ein.  
Er zischte vor Schmerzen, deswegen hörte ich sofort auf.  
Nach einer Minute, gab er mir das okay, weiterzumachen.  
Ich bewegte meinen Finger raus und rein.  
Später fügte ich noch einen zweiten Finger hinzu und weitete ihn.  
Er stöhnte heftig.

,,Carlos!  
Ich brauche dich in mir!  
Jetzt!", stöhnte er.

Na...  
Ich wollte ja nicht so fies sein.  
Also nahm ich meine Finger raus und griff nach einem Kondom.  
Ich riss die Verpackung mit meinen Zähnen auf und rollte das Kondom über meinen Schwanz.  
Dann nahm ich wieder das Gleit-Gel und beschichtete meinen Schwanz damit.  
Ich setzte mich vor seinem Eingang und drang langsam in ihm ein.  
Als mein Schwanz ganz in ihm war, gab ich Kendall ein paar Minuten um sich daran zu gewöhnen.  
Langsam bewegte ich meine Hüfte hin und her.  
Kendall stöhnte wie ein Pornostar.  
Ich stieß immer heftiger zu und griff nach Kendalls Schwanz und wichste ihn zum Tackt meiner Stöße.

,,Oh ja!  
Ich bin so nah, Carlos!", schrie er.

Ich bewegte mich schneller in ihm und wichste ihn heftiger.  
Nach ein paar Minuten kam er und stöhnte laut meinen Namen.  
Ich war nicht weit dahinter und füllte das Kondom mit meinen Samen.  
Ich stöhnte Kendalls Namen auch laut raus.  
Ich zog mich aus ihn raus und warf das benutzte Kondom in den Mülleimer und legte mich neben Kendall.

,,Wow.  
Das...war...unglaublich.", sagte er und versuchte nach Luft zu schnappen.

,,Ja, das war es.  
Und ich bin froh, dass mein erstes mal mit dir war.  
Du bist einfach unglaublich Kendall.  
Ich liebe dich.", sagte ich errötend.

,,Ich dich auch.", erwiderte er.

Danach schliefen wir angekuschelt ein.  
Wir waren zwar noch nackt, aber das machte nichts.  
Ich freute mich schon auf das, was noch kommen wird, wenn wir aufwachen.  
Schließlich muss Kendall mir auch noch die Unschuld nehmen.  
Sowie ich ihn seine Unschuld grade nahm.


	31. Chapter 31

James Sicht

Ich saß gerade in meinem Zimmer, doch jemand kam rein und saß neben mir.  
Ich wusste, dass es Jake war.  
Sollte ich es ihn erzählen?  
Er war der Bruder von Lori.  
Ich hoffte, er würde nicht sauer auf mich sein.

,,James.  
Was ist denn los?  
Warum bist du abgehauen?'', fragte Jake.

,,Jake...  
Es ist so.  
Ich habe mich in Lori verliebt und traue mich nicht, es ihr zu sagen.  
Bitte sei nicht sauer auf mich'', erzählte ich ihn alles.

Jake hob eine Augenbraue hoch und sah mich an.  
Ich rutschte ein bisschen weg, denn ich hatt ein bisschen Schiss vor Jake.

,,Ernsthaft?!  
Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich.  
Es ist nur...  
Ich bin wirklich geschockt und ich weiß nicht, ob sie dich auch liebt.'', sagte er.

Auf einmal hörten wir ein lautes Stöhnen von nebenan.  
War das Kendall?  
Oh okay.  
Jakes Augen rissen sich weit auf und starrten die Wand an.  
Ich schaute auf dem Boden.  
Wir mussten uns leider alles mit anhören, was Carlos und Kendall machten.

Jake nahm den Kopfkissen und hielt sich seine Ohren zu.  
Man sah, dass er es peinlich fand.  
Wir hielten nicht mehr lange aus.  
Sofort rannten wir raus und setzten uns auf die Couch.

Als Logan Jake sah, musste er lachen, denn Jake hielt immer noch mein Kopfkissen an seinen Ohren.  
Ich erzählte den beiden alles.  
Sie lachten uns aus.  
Jake war sauer und ging aus dem Apartment raus und ging in seinem Apartment.

Logan hörte auf und folgte ihm hinterher.  
Also blieben Lori und ich übrig.  
Sollte ich es ihr sagen, dass ich mich in sie verliebt hatte?  
Lori saß gemütlich auf der Couch und sah Fern.

Ich saß neben ihr und starrte sie die ganze Zeit an, aber dann schaute ich auch Fern.  
Nach eine Weile lag Loris Kopf auf meiner Brust.  
In mir kribbelte es überall.


	32. Chapter 32

Jake's Sicht

Nein, nicht sein ernst oder?  
Machte er sich grade echt lustig über mich?  
Toll und sowas nennt sich Freund.  
Auf sowas konnte ich echt verzichten, deswegen stampfte ich wütend zu meinem Apartment.  
Doch bevor ich dort ankam, wurde ich von jemanden gepackt und drehte mich um.  
Ich sah in das Gesicht von Logan.  
Man, was wollte er hier?  
Bestimmt wollte er sich weiter über mich lustig machen.  
Darauf hatte ich aber kein Bock.

,,Was willst du hier?  
Willst du dich weiter über mich lustig machen?", fragte ich.

,,Nein, das will ich nicht.  
Ich möchte mich bei dir Entschuldigen, dass war echt fies von mir.  
Bitte verzeih mir.", sagte er.

,,Vergiss es!  
Du hast meine Gefühle verletzt und dich über mich lustig gemacht.  
Mit so einer einfachen Entschuldigen ist die Sache nicht vergessen.  
Ich meine du bist mein Freund, da solltest du dich nicht über mich lustig machen!", fauchte ich ihn an.

,,Bitte.  
Ich flehe dich an...  
Verzeih mir.", flehte er.

,,Nein!  
Wie sollte ich dir verzeihen?  
Nächstes mal machst du dich auch wieder lustig über mich und dann?  
Auf sowas kann ich verzichten.", sagte ich.

Ich machte die Tür auf und knallte sie wieder volle Kanne zu.  
Warum glaubte er, dass ich ihn so einfach verzeihe?  
Ich brauchte jetzt erstmal Ablenkung.  
Ich ging in mein Zimmer und kramte in mein Koffer rum.  
Dort fand ich ein paar DVDs zu meiner Lieblings-Serie:  
O.C., California.  
Dann ging ich wieder ins Wohnzimmer, schaltete den Fernseher ein und schmiss die DVD rein.  
Danach schlief ich ein und landete in einen unschönen Schlaf...


	33. Chapter 33

Lori's Sicht

James war heute so komisch.  
Erst haute er ab und dann kam er wieder und schaute mit mir Fern.  
Was ist denn nur los mit ihm?  
Ich nahm die Fernbedienung und schaltete den Fernseher aus und sah James an.

,,Hey?  
Warum hast du ausgemacht?'', fragte er mich.

,,Was ist denn los?  
Du warst heute so komisch.'', sagte ich verwirrt.

James atmete tief durch und sah mich an.  
Ich hob eine Augenbraue hoch.

,,Lori, ich habe mich in dich verliebt.'', stockte er und sah mich unsicher an.

Habe ich mich verhört?  
Sag mir nicht, dass es wahr war.  
Auf einmal wurde die Tür geöffnet und ich sah Logan  
Er sah fix und fertig aus.  
Er kam zu uns, setzte sich auf die Couch und seufzte nur laut.

,,Hey.  
Was ist denn los Logie?'', fragte ich ihn.

,,Jake ist sauer auf mich, weil ich mich über ihn lustig gemacht habe und das wollte ich nicht.  
Es sah so süß aus, wie er den Kopfkissen gehalten hatte,aber er wollte mir nicht verzeihen.  
Was soll ich nur tun?'', fragte er mich.

Ich überlegte und schon hatte ich ein genialen Plan.

,,Ich habe einen Plan!'', rief ich grinsend.

,,Was?  
Sag es mir bitte, bitte, bitte Lori.  
Du bist doch sein kleine Schwester.  
Ich bitte dich.  
Bitte.'', sagte Logan bittend und setzte den Hunde-Blick auf.

Ich nickte und ging raus und ging in einen Laden.  
Ach Logan, musste er, dass wirklich verbocken?  
Man konnte sich doch nicht über seinen Freund lustig machen,  
sowas machte man nicht.

Ich kaufte Blumen, viele Rosen und Blätter zum Schreiben.  
Dann ging ich zum Strand und dekorierte ich.  
Als ich fertig war, war ich zufrieden.  
Dann schrieb ich Logan eine SMS:

Hey Logan,

Frag mal James ob er vielleicht Jake ablenkt?  
Und du kommst jetzt hierher.  
Ich bin am Strand.  
Ich wette er verzeiht dir.

HDL Lori3

Gesendet.  
Ich überlegte, was ich schreiben könnte.  
In meinen Kopf war nur James.  
Ich konnte mich nicht konzentrieren, da ich an James dachten musste.  
Er liebte mich also...  
Ich wusste nicht so genau, ob ich ihn auch liebte.

Auf einmal hatte ich eine Idee, was ich schreiben konnte.  
Sofort schrieb ich die auf.  
Das sollte Jake lesen.  
Ihm würde sicher gefallen.  
Nach 30 Minuten war ich fertig und schon kam Logan.  
Ich gab ihm den Zettel und meinte, dass er es Jake geben sollte, damit er es vorlesen konnte.

Er nickte und las die durch, sofort umarmte er mich feste.  
Ich ging wieder ins Palm Woods, um nachzuschauen, ob bei Jake alles okay ist.  
Jake würde sich sicher freuen, wenn er den Zettel liest.


	34. Chapter 34

Jake's Sicht

Ich verbrachte den Tag mit James.  
Warum wusste ich selbst nicht, da wir nicht gerade die besten Freunde waren.  
Er meinte, dass ich mich von Logan ablenken sollte.  
Man, das tat schon weh, wenn ich an seinem Namen dachte.  
Vielleicht hätte ihn doch verziehen sollen.  
Aber dann würde er ja denken, dass er überall damit durch käme.  
Nein, diesmal bin ich nicht der gute Jake.  
Logan musste sich, was gutes einfallen lassen, damit ich ihn verzeihen konnte.

Nach einer Weile ging ich wieder in meinem Apartment.  
Ich zog mich um und ging in den Palm Woods Park, um ein bisschen in Ruhe und alleine spazieren zu gehen.  
Ich dachte über vieles nach, vor allem an Logan.  
Ich fragte mich immer noch, warum er mich ausgelacht hatte.  
Das hat mir voll weh getan.  
Ach man, Jake.  
Stell deine Gedanken an Logan mal für eine Minute ab.  
Ging doch!  
Ich atmete die frische Luft ein.  
Manchmal ist die Ablenkung echt eine gute Sache.  
Sonst hängte ich immer bei den Jungs ab.  
Nein, Jake.  
Denk an was anderes...  
Hm, in 4 Wochen wären die Ferien vorbei.  
Oh man, ich hatte null Bock auf die Schule.  
Es war schon viel passiert in den letzten zwei Wochen.  
Hoffentlich würden die nächsten Wochen entspannter sein.  
Ich hatte trotzdem ein merkwürdiges Gefühl im Bauch, als ob irgendwas passieren würde.  
Ach, Jake.  
Das bildest du dir nur ein.  
Ich ging wieder in mein Apartment, da es schon sehr spät war.  
Dort angekommen, sah ich, wie meine Schwester auf mich wartete.  
Ich sah sie nur verwirrt an.  
Es klopfte an der Tür.  
Ich öffnete die, aber es war keiner da.  
Ich schaute nach unten und sah das dort ein Zettel lag.  
Vorsichtig öffnete ich es und lass mir diese ruhig durch.  
Ich erkannte, dass es Logans Handschrift war:

Es tut mir wirklich leid.  
Ich wollte dich nicht auslachen, denn du bist mein ein und alles.  
Ich wünschte, ich könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen und das Geschehene rückgängig machen.  
Aber da ich es leider nicht kann, hoffe ich, du kommst morgen zum Strand.  
Ich vermisse dich.  
Ich liebe dich James...

James?!  
Logan liebte mich nicht, sondern James?  
Man, kann der Tag noch schlimmer kommen.  
Ich warf den Zettel in den Mülleimer und rannte weinend in mein Zimmer.  
So fest wie ich konnte, knallte ich die Tür zu und verschloss sie.  
Ich legte mich auf meinem Bett und kugelte mich ein.  
Mir liefen die Tränen runter.  
Er hatte mich nur verarscht.  
Nur mit meine Gefühlen gespielt und nur damit es mir jetzt schlecht geht.  
Langsam driftete ich in den Schlaf.


	35. Chapter 35

Lori's Sicht

Ich beschloss zu Jake zugehen.  
Als ich vor seine Tür stand, klopfte ich.  
Kein Antwort..  
Ich klopfte solange, bis er die Tür aufmachte.  
Nach dem , öffnete er endlich.

Jake sah fix und fertig aus und ließ mich herein.  
Ich saß auf seinem Bett.  
Er fing an zu weinen.  
Ich nahm ihn in den Arm.  
Was ist denn los mit ihm?

,,Hey.  
Was ist los mit dir?  
Warum weinst du?'', fragte ich meinen Bruder.

,,Logan hat mich verarscht.'', schluchzte er.

,,Was?  
Er würde dich niemals verarschen, er liebt dich.'', sagte ich verwirrt.

,,Nein!  
Er liebt James.  
Ich habe in dem Brief genau gelesen, dass er James liebt'', sagte er leicht sauer.

Brief?  
Oh nein.  
Ich habe James statt Jake geschrieben  
Oh je.  
Ich glaubte, ich musste ihm die Wahrheit sagen.

,,Jake...  
Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst.  
Den Brief hatte ich geschrieben'',sagte ich.

Er sah mich geschockt an und klappte den Mund auf.

,,Was?'', fragte er.

,,Ja...  
Die Wahrheit ist. ich liebe James und 0Logan liebt dich.  
Ich mein das Ernst.  
Er saß jeden Tag in seinem Zimmer und kam nicht einmal raus.  
Man, er hatte dich nicht ausgelacht, sondern fand dich süß, wie du aussahst.  
Man, verzeih ihm, sonst baut er noch scheiße.'', erklärte ich ihn.

Er sah wieder auf dem Boden und dachte nach.

,,Dann werde ich mit Logan reden.'', sagte er und stand auf.

Ich stand ebenfalls auf und folgte ihn hinterher.  
Im Apartment angekommen, ging Jake ins Logans Zimmer und ich saß auf der Couch mit den anderen.  
Carlos und Kendall küssten sich immer wieder.


	36. Chapter 36

Jake's Sicht

Lori hatte also den Brief geschrieben.  
Ich fragte mich, woher Lori seine Schrift konnte.  
Hm, ich würde sie später mal fragen.  
Ich klopfte an Logans Tür und hoffte, dass er mir aufmachte.  
Nach paar Sekunden öffnete er die Tür und ein lächeln erschien auf sein Gesicht.  
Nicht mal ne Minute später zog er mich in seinem Zimmer und schloss die Tür.

,,Was machst du schon hier?  
Du solltest mich doch erst morgen am Strand treffen.", sagte er.

,,Morgen?  
Ich dachte, dass ich alles verschlaffen hätte, wegen dem Brief.  
Dort stand drinnen, dass du James liebst.  
Dann bin ich schlafen gegangen.  
Später hatte mich Lori geweckt und sie hat mit gesagt, dass sie aus versehen James statt Jake geschrieben hatte.", erkläre ich ihm.

,,Sie hat was geschrieben?", fragte er.

,,Jop.  
Ich dachte, du hättest den geschrieben.  
Dann dachte ich, dass du mich nur die ganze Zeit verarscht hast.  
Später sagte Lori, dass sie es war, die den Brief geschrieben hatte.", meinte ich.

Logan schaute schockiert.  
Man, ich konnte das nicht mehr ertrage.  
Ich ging auf ihn zu und küsste ihn einfach.  
Er erwidert den Kuss sofort.  
Wie ich das vermisst hatte.

,,Ich verzeihe dir Logan.  
Aber nur unter einer Bedingung, lach mich nicht wieder aus.  
Okay?", fragte ich ihm.

,,Versprochen!", grinste er.

Logan und ich gingen ins Wohnzimmer.  
Dort angekommen, sahen wir, wie Kendall und Carlos sich wild auf der Couch rum knutschten.  
An andere dachten sie wohl nicht oder?  
Na, dann ließen wir mal ihren "Spaß".  
Logan und ich gingen in den Park.  
Um diese Uhrzeit war der Park echt romantisch.

Auf einmal klingelte mein Handy.  
Ich gab Logan ein Sorry-Face und er nickte.

,,Hallo?", fragte ich.

,,Hey Jake,  
Ich bin es, Lori.  
Ähm joa...  
Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mich abholen könntest.  
Ich glaube, ich habe mich irgendwie etwas verlaufen und habe James aus den Augen verloren.", erklärte sie mir.

,,Okay.  
Logan und ich werden dein Handy orten und dich abholen.  
Bis gleich.", sagte ich und legte auf.

Schnell gingen Logan und ich in mein Apartment und versuchten Loris Handy zu orten.  
Getan und gefunden.  
Sie war in einen Wald.  
Wir machten uns sofort auf, um Lori dort zu suchen.


	37. Chapter 37

»

Lori's Sicht

Toll, jetzt hatte ich mich auch noch verlaufen und James aus den Augen verloren.  
Ich stand genau mitten im Wald und wartete auf meinem Bruder.  
Ich hoffte, er hatte Logan verziehn.

Ich lief hin und her und wollte nur nach Hause.  
1 Stunde später kamen die beiden immer noch nicht.  
Boa, wie lange brauchten die noch?  
Doch dann hörte ich Rufe.

,,LORI...  
WO BIST DU?!'', rief mein Bruder.

,,Hier bin ich!'', rief ich zurück.

Jetzt kam er mit Logan zu mir.  
Jake umarmte mich feste und ich erwiderte die Umarmung.  
Dann gingen wir in Logans Wagen, aber wo ist James?  
Ich hoffte, er ksm noch.

Logan und Jake quatschten über alles.  
Ich hörte die beiden nicht zu, sondern schaute aus dem Fenster.  
Ich hörte auf einmal ein Hupen und sah zu Logans Scheibe.

Bevor ich was sagen konnte, stieß Logans Auto mit einem anderen Auto zusammen.  
Ich fühlte mich sehr schwach und verlor viel Blut.  
Ich sah, wie der Krankenwagen kam.

Langsam schloss ich die Augen und um mich herum wurde alles schwarz.


	38. Chapter 38

Jake's Sicht

Logans Auto ist mit einem anderen Wagen zusammen gestoßen.  
Logan und ich hatten Glück, denn uns ist nicht passiert.  
Lori wurde sofort ins Krankenhaus gebracht.  
Logan und ich durften bei ihnen mitfahren.  
Sie verlor immer wieder mehr Blut.  
Ich hoffte, sie packt es.  
Im Krankenhaus angekommen wurde sie sofort in die Chirurgie gebracht.  
Nach 10 Minuten kam ein Arzt.

,,Sie verlor viel Blut.  
Ist einer von euch ein Verwandter von Lori?", fragte er.

,,Ja ich.  
Wieso?", fragte ich zurück.

,,Sie braucht eine Blutspende.  
Würdest du für sie einen Liter Blut spenden?", fragte er.

Man war das eine dumme Frage.

,,Natürlich!", schrie ich.

Dann ging der Arzt mit mir in einen Raum.  
Oh man, hier waren so viele Spritzen.  
Ich hasste Spritzen.  
Und bevor ich was merkte, war schon eine Nadel in meinen Arm.  
Ich sah, wie das Blut durch den Schlauch lief.  
Einen ganzen Liter?  
Na, hoffentlich werde ich nachher nicht Ohnmächtig.  
Endlich fertig.  
Mir wurde ein ganzer Liter abgezogen.  
Man, wir war vielleicht schwindelig, aber wenn es meine Schwester hilft, dann tat ich das auch.  
Ich ging wieder ins Wartezimmer, wo Logan auf mich wartete.  
30 Minuten später durften wir, in Loris Zimmer gehen.  
Ich setzte mich auf einen Stuhl und sah sie die ganze Zeit lang an.  
Logan umarmte mich.  
Eine Stunde später wachte sie wieder auf.

,,Hey.  
Wie geht es dir?", fragte ich sie.

,,Mein Kopf tut weh, sonst eigentlich gut.  
Was ist eigentlich passiert?", fragte sie.

,,Wir sind mit einen anderen Auto zusammengekracht.  
Logan und ich wurden nicht verletzt.  
Du wurdest sofort ins Krankenhaus gebracht und ich hatte dir Blut gespendet.", erklärte ich ihr.

,,Danke.", sagte sie und schlief wieder ein.

Logan und ich beschlossen, sie in Ruhe zu lassen und gingen wieder ins Palm Woods.

4 Wochen Später...

Lori wurde aus den Krankenhaus verlassen und war mit James zusammen.  
Logan und ich gingen wieder in Richtung bergauf.  
Wir gingen es langsam an.  
Logan fragte mich, ob wir Sex haben könnten.  
Ich sagte ihm aber, dass ich noch nicht bereit dafür war.  
Kendall und Carlos...  
Ja die knutschten immer noch herum, wenn andere da sind.

Lori und ich waren bei den Jungs.  
Auf einmal klingelte mein Handy.

,,Hallo?", fragte ich.

,,Hey Jake.  
Dad hier.  
Ich wollte euch dran erinnern, dass die Ferien in 3 Tagen vorbei sind.  
Ihr müsst heute wieder nach Hause fliegen.", sagte er.

,,Oh, okay.", sagte ich traurig und legte auf.

,,Wer war es?", fragte Lori.

,,Es war Dad.  
Wir müssen heute wieder nach Hause fliegen.", sagte ich.

Lori war traurig und mir ging es nicht anders.

,,Lori.  
Du fährst mit James zum Flughafen und ich mit Logan, okay?", fragte ich sie.

,,Okay.", meinte sie.

Ich ging zu Kendall und Carlos rüber und umarmte sie.

,,Verspricht mir, dass Ihr Lori und mich zur Hochzeit einladet, okay?", fragte ich die beiden.

,,Aber natürlich.  
Ihr seid doch jetzt Teil der Familie.", grinste Kendall mich an.

Ich verabschiedete mich auch von James.  
Logan sah ich ja noch später.  
Ich ging ins Apartment und packte mein Koffer.  
Ach das waren vielleicht 6 Wochen.  
Wie die Zeit so schnell vergehen konnte, würde ich nie kapieren.  
In der Schule dauert das doch ewig.  
Ich würde die Jungs so sehr vermissen.


	39. Chapter 39

Lori's Sicht

Oh man.  
Ich wollte aber nicht gehen.  
Ich wollte lieber bei James bleiben.  
Ich packte mein Koffer und merkte, dass James hinter mir war.  
Ich drehte mich um und sah ihn an.

James kam zu mir und küsste mich zärtlich.  
Ich erwiderte den Kuss und zog ihn an mich ran.  
Langsam lösten wir uns, da wir Luft holen mussten.  
Ich war wirklich traurig, dass ich wieder nach Hause musste.  
James half mir beim Packen und ging runter.

Ich umarmte Kendall und Carlos und dann ging ich auch runter. Ich liebte James Wage.  
Er hat eine Art Audi R8.  
Ich stieg in sein Auto ein und er fuhr los.

Im Auto hatten wir total viel Spaß.  
James brachte mich zum Lachen.  
Er war so süß.  
Ich fand es voll schade, dass ich wieder gehen musste.  
Schon waren wir am Flughafen.

James nahm mein Koffer und ging rein.  
Ich stand vor James und mir kamen paar Tränen herunter.  
Er wischte meine Tränen weg und küsste mich sanft.  
Ich erwiderte den Kuss, griff nach seinen Haaren und küsste ihn leidenschaftlicher.

Wir lösten uns wieder, jetzt musste ich wieder weinen.  
James umarmte mich fest und beruhigte mich.  
Er gab mir seinen Cappy, damit ich ihn nie vergesse würde.  
Ich setzte die auf und umarmte ihn nochmal.

Ich checkte ein und ging rein.  
Jetzt sah ich James nie wieder.  
Ich weinte stärker.  
Alle sahen mich komisch an, aber das war mir egal.  
Ich wünschte, ich könnte diese Schule abbrennen.

Warum konnte ich nicht hier zur Schule gehen?  
Scheiß New York.  
Wir lebten in New York.  
Ich wollte da nicht wieder hin, sondern in Los Angeles bleiben.  
Hier war so schön.


	40. Chapter 40

Jake's Sicht

Heute ging es wieder nach New York.  
Man, ich wollte dort nicht wieder hin.  
Ich war 18.  
Ich könnte ja die Schule abbrechen, aber ich wollte meine Schwester nicht alleine lassen.  
Warum konnten wir, denn nicht hier zur Schule gehen?  
Im Moment hasste ich meinen Dad so sehr.  
Ich wollte bei Logan bleiben.  
Ich schnappte mir mein Koffer und ging zu Logan.  
Er wartete schon an seinen neuen Wagen.  
Ich legte mein Koffer in den Kofferraum und stieg ein.

,,Nur weil du wieder nach Hause musst, heißt es nicht, dass wir kein Paar mehr sein können.  
Wir können jeden Tag telefonieren und skypen.  
Außerdem hast du ja bald wieder Ferien.", sagte Logan.

,,Ich weiß, aber ich werde dich so sehr vermissen.  
Ich würde für dich sogar die Schule abbrechen, aber ich will Lori nicht alleine lassen.  
Sie braucht mich.", erklärte ich.

,,Das weiß ich, dass sie dich braucht.  
Wer weiß, was sie alles machen wird.  
Jetzt wo sie nicht mehr mit James zusammen sein kann.  
Ich werde dich auch vermissen, aber das ist kein Abschied für immer.  
Ich werde dich immer lieben und du hast mein Herz gestohlen.  
Also mach dir keine Sorgen, denn so eine Entfernung schadet unsere Beziehung nicht.", meinte er.

,,Ja, da hast du wohl recht.", grinste ich und wurde rot.

Er achtete wieder auf die Straße und ich wurde wieder still.  
Irgendwie hatte ich ein komisches Gefühl im Magen.  
Hm, hab wohl was falsches gegessen.

Auf einmal wurde wir von hinten gerammt.  
Ich drehte mich um und sah den Kerl, den ich letzten zusammen geschlagen hatte, weil er meine Schwester angepackt hatte.  
Spinnt er?  
Logan fuhr schneller.  
Aber der Kerl war uns immer noch verdammt nah...  
Jetzt war er genau neben uns.  
Ich bekam Angst.  
Jetzt rammte er uns noch sogar von der Seite.  
Man, was hatte der denn für Probleme?  
Logan fuhr noch schneller, fast schon über das Limit.  
Ich sah das wir auf ne Klippe zu rasten.

,,Logan, pass auf!", schrie ich.

Doch dann wurden wir wieder von der Seite gerammt und Logan verlor die Kontrolle.

,,Festhalten!", rief er und das Auto rollte von der Klippe.

Das nächste woran ich mich erinnerte war, dass ich in Logans Armen war.

,,Ich hole Hilfe." sagte er.

,,Nein...  
Nein...  
Logan, bleib hier...  
So schwach...", stotterte ich.

,,Alles wird gut...  
Alles wird gut...  
Alles wird gut...  
Alles wird gut...  
Alles wird gut...", sagte Logan und machte weiter.

Ich fing an zu stöhnen.  
Die Schmerzen waren unerträglich..  
Ich wurde immer schwächer...  
Meine Augen fielen zu und ich sah schwarz.  
Und diesmal für immer.


	41. Chapter 41

Lori's Sicht

Als ich wieder in New York war, weinte ich immer noch.  
Ich nahm mein Koffer, stieg ins Taxi ein und fuhr nach Hause.  
Nach 2 Stunden war ich zu Hause, öffnete die Tür und hörte meinen Dad weinen.

Ich schloss die Tür und rief nach meinem Dad.  
Er stand sofort auf und umarmte mich feste.  
Immer noch sah ich ihn verwirrt an, was ist denn los mit ihm?  
Langsam macht er mir Angst.

Dann löste er die Umarmung und sah mich weinend an.

,,Dad, was ist denn los mit dir?'', fragte ich ihn.

,,Dein Bruder ist...tot'', murmelte er.

Was?  
Habe ich verhört?  
Will er mich verarschen?

,,Was?  
Wie ist das passiert?'', fragte ich ihn mit Träne im Auge.

,,Er hatte einen Autounfall und starb.  
Dieser Logan hat es überlebt.  
Ein Mann war mit ihnen zusammengestoßen.'', erzählte er mir.

,,Wie sah der Mann aus?'', fragte ich ihn schluchzend.

Er beschrieb, wie der Mann aussah.  
Ich blieb geschockt stehen.  
Oh mein Gott!  
Das war der Mann, der mir die Augen zugehalten hatte und Jake ihn deswegen geschlagen.

Mein Dad weinte stärker.  
Ich hatte das Gefühl, ich war nicht wichtig für ihn, sondern Jake sei wichtiger für ihn.  
Früher hatte ich nur Stress mit meinen Dad.

,,Ich gehe wieder.'', sagte ich mutig.

,,Was?  
Nein, du kannst nicht gehen, ich brauche dich doch'', sagte er sauer.

,,NEIN!  
JAKE IST DIR WICHTIGER ALS ICH.  
DAS HABE ICH MIR SCHON LÄNGST GEMERKT!  
WARUM BIN ICH NICHT IN LOS ANGELES GEBLIEBEN?  
ICH WÜNSCHTE, DU WÄRST GESTORBEN UND NICHT JAKE!  
ICH HASSE DICH, DAD!  
ICH GEHE UND WILL DICH NIE WIEDER SEHEN!  
BYE!'', brüllte ich ihn an und ging raus.

Ich nahm wieder ein Taxi und fuhr zum Flughafen.  
Als ich da war, ging ich ins Flugzeug rein und flog wieder nach Los Angeles.  
Ich weinte stärker.  
Wie konnte Jake mich alleine lassen?

Nach 5 Stunden war ich endlich da.  
Sofort fuhr mich ein Taxifahrer ins Palm Woods.  
Als ich im Palm Woods war, rannte ich schnell nach oben und öffnete die Tür und sah, dass alle traurig auf der Couch saßen.

,,Leute?'', schluchzte ich laut.

James sah mich eine Weile an, stand sofort auf und kam zu mir.  
Er hob mich hoch und küsste mich sanft.  
Ich erwiderte den Kuss und löste mich von ihm und umarmte ihn fest.

Dann ließ er mich runter,sofort umarmte ich Logan.  
Er weinte auch stark.  
Carlos,James und Kendall umarmten uns auch feste.

,,Es tut uns wirklich sehr leid'', sagte Carlos traurig.

,,Warum musste das heute passieren?  
Warum er?'', schluchzte ich laut.

James umarmte mich ganz ganz feste, ich erwiderte die Umarmung.  
Warum hast du mich alleine gelassen Jake?

3 Monate Später...

James und ich waren schon seit 3 Monaten zusammen und waren glücklich.  
Ich war nicht so glücklich.  
Naja, ich vermisste Jake so sehr, auch wenn ich jeden Tag an ihn dachte.

Logan dachte auch immer an ihn und war bis jetzt immer noch sehr traurig.  
Logan blieb immer bei mir und beschützt mich immer.  
Er hatte es damals Jake versprochen, mich zu schützen.

Immer wieder rief mein Dad mich an, aber ich drückte ihn weg.  
Ich ging hier zur Schule, auch wenn ich nicht wollte..  
Musste ich aber.  
James brachte mich immer zur Schule.  
Warum war er immer so süß?

Er brachte mich immer zum Lächeln.  
Logan passte immer auf mich auf und warnte James immer, wenn er mich verletzt , dass er James in die Hölle schickt.  
Ach man, jetzt war er wie ein Bruder für mich.

Wir wussten, dass wir unser Leben weiterleben sollten.  
Für Logan und mich, war das sehr schwer, aber wir versuchten es. Jake, du bist genau in meinem Herzen und wirst es auch bleiben.  
Ich spürte, dass du immer bei mir warst.


End file.
